He will be mine!
by Femalefonzie
Summary: When North's son Noel(A known player) decides to make Pitch's son Shadow his latest conquest, The boogeyman is willing to do anything to stop him! In the meantime, Noel is surprised to find himself actually starting to have feelings other then lust for Shadow. Rating is T for obvious reasons but will rise. WARNING: OC/OC, SLASH. Sorta Sequel to An Unexpected Christmas Gift.
1. Chapter 1

He Will Be Mine!

Summary: Noel (North's 17-year-old son) is known for his romantic-conquests, he's been with more spirits then anyone else and is only beaten by Jack on the naughty-list! No one can resist Noel's charm…so when the teen gets the hots for Shadow, it is only a matter of time before the younger boy gives in and sleeps with him. But Shadow isn't about to let some man-whore take his virginity away without making him work for it! Add in an over-protective father and brother and you'll find out Noel's in for a wild-ride!

**Warning: Rating is T for swearing, mature subjects, talking A LOT about sex and will rise to an M in later chapters. Can't handle, don't read.**

**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**

****Noel took great pride in the fact that he was the exact opposite of his father. While North was curious and full of wonder, responsible and reliable, Noel was lazy and sneaky, couldn't be trusted and underhanded.

While his father was working hard to make the children of the world happy with toys, his son was traveling the world and chasing anyone he thought to be attractive.

For some reason, this made a lot of people think that Noel was cupid instead of a wind spirit. Noel didn't mind though, some people thought cupid was hot and saying he was a spirit of love was a good-way to convince some stubborn spirits to hop in his bed.

Not that they needed much persuasion, Noel was a good-looking guy, great in bed and could charm anyone into taking of their clothing.

His last conquest had been none other then the newest guardian himself, Jack Frost. Yes, _that_ Jack Frost! Frost had surprised him though when he woke up the next morning to see the guardian of fun getting dressed and about to leave.

Both boys agreed that it would be better if they didn't tell North…or anyone else for that matter about their one-night stand that somehow turned into a trusted friendship.

But now, Noel's libido was in over-drive again and the wind spirit was out to find a booty-call.

"What about her? She's cute." Jack said and pointed to a flower spirit who was currently picking the petals of a daisy with a dreamy, far-off expression.

Noel shook his head, white-blonde hair with bright red tips going into his eyes, "Nope. May 31st 2010, had sex right here in the park under the trees."

Jack raised an eyebrow, trying to find the right words to describe his opinion. "…Kinky." He settled on. Why they had decided to come to the park to scout out someone for Noel to play around with, Jack had no idea.

It was around lunch-time and the high-school down the street had just let the teenagers go, maybe that was why. Maybe they'd find a gorgeous cheerleader eating lunch who'd be willing to sleep with the son of Chris Cringle.

Noel chuckled, "She was good, I'll give her that but way too ditsy."

"So someone else then?" Jack asked, looking over Noel's shoulder as a tall and muscley jock walked by swinging a lunch-bag. "Him then?"

"Did him, November 3rd 2009." Noel grinned as he remembered, "Let me bend him over the bench on the football field."

Jack's jaw hit the ground, "How many people did you sleep with?!" He asked in astonishment.

"So far?" Noel asked and did a quick headcount in his head,"67." He said after coming across the total,"And I lost my virginity at 13."

"Man! You're an animal!"

Noel shrugged, "I like sex."

"You ever hear of this wonderful invention called porn?"

"Porn's good," Noel nodded in agreement. "But the real thing is so much better!"

Jack rolled his eyes, absentmindly making frost drawings on the ground which got him some pretty angry glares from the nature spirit who's expression only darkened when she saw her ex. with the frost boy.

"Maybe we should go then?" Jack suggested,"There's plenty of good-looking people at the mall or the movies or at diners getting some lunch."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Noel said softly, sighing in disappointment and getting to his feet. "I'm sure there's somebody in town who wants to fu-" Suddenly, Noel stopped talking and stood there with a dazed expression.

"Noel? Noel?" Jack asked, waving his pale hand in front of his friend's face, "You still in there?"

"_Who's that_?" The wind spirit asked dreamily and pointed to a teenager sitting alone under a tree with a textbook open in his lap.

The boy looked about 15 and had a small smile on his face as he studied for an upcoming exam. His hair was shaggy and jet-black with streaks of bright red, purple, green and midnight blue, his bangs blowing in the wind as he read. His eyes, the color of chocolate focused on the text, completely unaware of the frost and wind spirit watching him. Silver piercings(3 in one ear, 4 in the other, one on his eyebrow and a nose-ring) sparkled and shun in the sunlight. The boy was kinda scrawny but overall, was pretty good-looking with distinct features.

Jack's expression though darkened when he saw who Noel was talking about. "That's Shadow Black, Noel." He explained in a hushed whisper,"Pitch's son."

The wind spirit grinned, a glint of mischief in his jade-green eyes. "He's the one I want."

Jack gasped, "Noel no! Do you have any idea what Pitch Black, THE BOOGEYMAN, would do to you if you….you know, with his son?!"

Noel only grinned,"I like a challenge. Shadow Black will be mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

He Will Be Mine! Chapter two

**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"In the 20th century, the work of Johannes Wolf and others developed studies in Medieval music and early Renaissance music. Wolf's writings on the history of musical notation are considered to be particularly notable by musicologists." Shadow whispered softly as he read from his music history text-book, if he was going to pass this class then he'd better study up on all the info.

But it did help that he was the best in that particular class.

Shadow loved music, it might have been strange for the son of the boogeyman to be a fan of such thing but music was actually the only thing he was particularly skilled at. He couldn't draw to save his life, he couldn't write without the finished project looking and sounding like a three-year-old wrote it and He was clumsy so he always looked like a fool in gym class and was a wallflower at dances(If he even bothered to go).

But when he played music, everything was different. He was talented and strong and felt empowered, that's why the majority of his classes were music related.

With a sigh, he pulled some of his notes out of his text-book and started reading over them, taking shelter from the sun under a large tree in the park. It was lunch time and everyone was off with their friends, eating and having a good time.

Well except Shadow…he didn't have any friends…unless you counted his brother, Joshua who although looked just like his brother(The only differences being eye-color, no piercings and no streaks), was his total opposite.

"The Renaissance (which literally means "rebirth") was a time of great cultural awakening and a flowering of the arts, letters, and sciences throughout Europe. With the rise of humanism, sacred music began for the first time to break free of the confines of the Church, and a school of composers trained in the Netherlands mastered the art of polyphony in their settings of sacred music." Shadow read out loud of the sheet, hoping that no one would pay him any mind for studying out loud. It was a study habit of his, saying things out loud.

Suddenly, a gust of strong wind blew by and his notes were scattered in the breeze. Groaning in annoyance, the 15-year-old quickly got to his feet and hurried around after them, collecting the pieces of paper as they floated to the ground.

When it looked like he'd gotten them all, someone tapped Shadow on the shoulder. "Excuse me? Is this yours?"

The younger boy twirled around to see another teenager, at least two years older then him standing behind him holding a sheet of notes in his hands. Shadow gulped, this boy was rather good-looking with snow-white hair with bright red tips, eyes that were jade green, the build of a football star and a smile that would melt hearts.

"Hello." He said in a smooth and silky voice that would reduce anyone to mushy pudding. But Shadow wasn't anyone.

"Hi." Shadow mumbled and quickly snatched his notes from the older boy,"Thanks."

The older boy smiled a little, "My name's Noel."

"Shadow."

"That's an interesting name," Noel said, practiclly purring as he rolled the name around, adjusting to the sound of it,"Shadow. It's a fine name for such a gothic beauty like yourself."

Shadow snorted, finally understanding why someone like Noel would even bother to look in his direction and ashamed of himself for not figuring it out sooner. Shadow was dealing with a player.

"Yeah whatever man." He said, gathering up his things with the idea of heading back to school.

"So Shadow, This may sound a little sudden but would you like to go to a movie with me? Texas Chainsaw Massacre is playing-"

"Not interested."

Noel's eyes widened a little, usually his target would be putty in his hands by now. "Well….How would you like to come to a party at my friend's plac-"

"No."

Strange….but Noel was never one to give up and liked a challenge, "I have free-passes to get in to that private party over at that new goth club if you're interested."

New Goth club? Was Noel talking about…? "The Bone-yard?" Shadow asked, he'd tried to get some passes to go but was unable to.

"Yeah!" Noel grinned, happy that it hadn't been him who was the problem, it was the bait he was trying to lure the fish with. "Want to go with me?"

Shadow frowned,"You mean like a date?"

"Yep."

The younger boy sighed, he would've loved to have been able to go to The Bone-yard for the party they'd been planing for months! But alas, he couldn't. "Sorry, I'm not allowed to date."

Noel cursed inside his head, "Why not? Daddy won't let you?" He teased with a smirk.

"Wha-? No! I mean…" It was true, his father had never allowed either of his sons to go on dates…even if he met the people they wanted to date first!

"Great!" The older boy said with a grin,"Then I'll meet you there at 8. See you around." And with that the older boy started to walk away leaving Shadow standing there with a hard decision to make.

Go to the party with an obvious player or stay home, be his father's little pet and continue being the loser with no social life that he was.

After thinking everything over for a minute, The boy had reached a decision. He had his entire life to listen to his father's rules and study but the party at The Boneyard was a once in a lifetime event!

**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"All set." Noel said with a proud smirk as he returned to the side of his friend. "By tomorrow night, I'll have had a fun night deflowering that little vampire boy."

Jack rolled his eyes,"You're a horrible person, man."

"I'm not horrible, I'm an average, horny teenager."


	3. Chapter 3

He Will Be Mine! Chapter three

Pitch looked up from his book on magic spells and enchantments when he heard the sound of two people dropping into his lair. He smiled when he saw his sons, "Hello Joshua, Shadow, good day at school?"

Joshua, who looked like Shadow as a jock, shrugged and went off to his room, "Same old, same old dad."

Pitch nodded after his son,"Well that's good I suppose." He then noticed his youngest lingering around. That was odd, usually Shadow and Joshua went straight to their rooms and stayed there until dinner. "What's up Shadow?"

His son rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to think of a good lie to tell his father. There was no way Pitch would let his son go out tonight, even with people who the boogeyman trusted! Hell, he didn't even let him go out on without his father by his side(The only exception being school).

He was always worried about something that neither Joshua or Shadow understood…

"Well Dad….I have…I have to go back to school tonight…" The 15-year-old started.

"Why?" Pitch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"B-B-Because of exams!" Shadow blurted out without thinking,"Music history exams is at 8:30 tonight!"

"That seems like an inefficient way to handle exams." His father said, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "What time will you be home?"

Shadow smiled a bit, his plan was working! "Oh around 11:30 at the latest but don't worry, I'll be fine."

Pitch hesitated before nodding, "Alright then, I trust you son. Good luck on your exam."

"Thanks." Shadow said quickly before rushing past his father and into his bedroom. He felt guilty for lying to his father like that but this party at the BoneYard was a once in the lifetime event and his only shot at having a social life!

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Noel smirked as he looked at himself in his bedroom mirror, he looked good! But then again, he was always good-looking!

Gelling his hair back, the oldest son of Santa Claus then set to work on applying some eyeliner. When he was finished, Noel had to admit it really did make his eyes brighter looking.

Now came the hard part; finding a goth/punk outfit to wear. This would be hard since the majority of Noel's closet was made up of sweat-pants, jeans, winter-wear, muscle shirts and clothes from _Stitches_ and _Bluenotes. _Eventually, Noel decided on a cameo muscle shirt, black jeans and gray combat boots. Too make the ensemble even more punk-like, the 17-year-old grabbed a pair of scissors from his desk and cut the knees out of the jeans.

When he was finished, Noel looked like a regular punk!

"Noel! Noel are you in there?"

Noel sighed, rolling his eyes and sitting down on the bed. "Yeah dad!"

"Son! I was thinking of showing you how the sleigh works! I know that you are a wind spirit but-"

"I got plans dad!"

There was a minute of silence before North spoke again. "Oh." The guardian of wonder sounded a bit disappointed, "You know, I do not think that I have ever might this girl you're always spending time with and…bringing into your room."

"She's shy."

"Oh." North said softly threw the door, "Well….I guess I can always show you around another time…"

"Dad, I've lived here my whole life, I know this place inside out!" Noel pointed out.

"Oh….Yes…I-uh-I guess You do." North said slowly,"Well….Have fun on your date."

This statement made Noel grin, if only his father knew of the fun he had when he went out and the fun he had planned for tonight. "I will dad."

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Shadow looked at himself in the mirror and a blush started to form on his cheeks, he looked….different. Before he'd dressed like some gothic nerd….now he was a gothic slut.

Black tank-top(A/N: Or muscle shirt whatever you want to call them) that stopped only a bit after his belly-button and showed off the lower part of his belly, black skinny jeans that clung to him and showed off his hips, red converse sneakers. A black choker around his neck, a spiked bracelet on wrist and one fingerless black glove on the other.

This wasn't a good idea….looking like this he'd have everybody looking at him….including the people he generally wanted to avoid….

But he'd come this far and wasn't willing to go back now!


	4. Chapter 4

He Will Be Mine! Chapter Four

The party at The Bone-Yard was in full swing by the time Shadow got there and the boy was already beginning to doubt whether or not coming was a good idea. Sure the place looked cool and killer music was being blasted out so loud you could hear it from four blocks away and red-lights flashed and everyone looked like they were having a good time but...the people...

Everywhere Shadow looked there was girls in corsets and skirts so short they made mini-skirts look formal, muscley guys in leather jackets and grabbing drunk people as they passed by and pulling them into sloppy make-out fests and then there was the drunken teenagers in leather dancing horribly and pressing against each other and moaning.

It reminded Shadow of an orgy...or what he suspected an orgy was like.

He then saw Noel, dancing with a group of people who looked like character straight from '_Vampire Diaries_' and the older boy caught sight of him. Slipping away from his dance-partners, the wind spirit threw an arm around the halloween one's shoulders.

"Hey daddy's boy! You made it!" He teased, "You want a drink?"

"Hehe yeah..." Shadow laughed nervously, why had he wanted to come to The Bone-Yard in the first place? It was so stupid of him! After all, they served minors(Without the police's knowledge ofcourse) and The Bone-Yard was known for being the setting of a lot of fights, rapes and kidnappings. Why had he wanted to come? "Uh...I'm not sure about drinking..."

Oh yeah...to attempt to kick-start a social life.

Noel chuckled at the other boy's innocence, "You don't have to have any hard liqueur! Hell you don't even have to have any alcohol at all if you don't want! They have soda here! They also have this really awesome drink called demon's blood, man that stuff the best!"

"Oh okay, I'll have one one of those." Shadow said nervously, his eyes darting around the room. He shouldn't be there, he didn't belong here at such a wild party. He belonged in the library at school or home in his room logging onto tumblr and reblogging stuff.

Noel smiled and nodded, leaving the other boy to find them a place to sit while he ordered the drinks. He had to admit, the Bone-Yard was a pretty cool club. He made a mental note to start coming here to find easy pieces of ass after he was done with the son of the nightmare king.

The club had two floors, you'd enter on the 2nd level and there'd be a spiral staircase leading down to the first level where the bar and dance-floor was located. A menu displaying different types of finger-food you could order, drinks and an event in store for the evening. Tonight, apparently was karaoke night which would kick off after 9:30. Also on the 1st level was a stage where live-music could preform but at the moment was being used by two employees setting up the karaoke machine. Back on the 2nd level, was table by a balcony where people could watch the dancers and musicians preform.

"Hey Noel! That you man?" The son of Santa Clause grinned when he saw an old friend working the bar.

"Hey Sissy!" Noel grinned and fist-pumped the 25-year-old across the counter. It had been years since he'd seen the girl. "I didn't know you worked here! You changed, You look good!"

It was true, the last time Noel had seen Sissy they had both been little kids. Noel, around four at the time, had snuck into his father's sleigh in hopes of having an adventure and, using some stealth skills uncle bunny had taught him, crept around after his father into houses, munching on the leftover cookies North left behind. At one house though, a 12-year-old girl sat up waiting for Santa Claus and succeeded in completing every child's dream of meeting him. Noel had immedatly taken a liking to her and Sissy Channing and him became fast friends...they stopped talking to each other to both of their Disappointment's, after Sissy's parents said Santa wasn't real.

And here she was now all grown up and working at a club, dressed like the lead character in a gothic vampire flick!

"Thanks so do you!" Sissy grinned, "You here with anyone?"

"Yeah! He's up there!" Noel said and gestured up to where Shadow was sitting.

Sissy nodded in approval, "Good-looking fella. How long you to been together?"

"Not ever," Noel chuckled,"I'm just out for a quick hump and dump if you catch my drift."

Sissy laughed,"You sly dog you! Although I have to admit, guys like you make me glad to be in a relationship!"

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"_Her_ name is Melody." The bartender corrected with a grin,"Now what can I get you and your latest one-night-stand?"

"A demon's blood and a pepsi." Noel ordered and Sissy went to work filling his order.

"You got it, and it's on me." She said as she slid the blood-red drink and the fizzy black one across the counter to him, "Your date not into the drinking game?"

"Naw the pepsi's for me," Noel said with a devious smirk,"I learned it's best to be sober on dates where the other person is drinking for the first time."

"He doesn't know that Demon's Blood is basically Peppermint Schanpps mixed with rum, vodka, cranberry juice, syrup and red food coloring?"

"Nope so this is going to be fun!" The 17-year-old laughed and took the drinks.

Sissy chuckled and shook her head, "You're bad Noel Claus!"

The teenager only grinned, "I'm not bad, I just like having a good time!"

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

The other boy returned about 5 minutes later carrying two drinks and sat down across the table from his date. He flashed a charming smile and slid a glass full of red liquid across to him. "Enjoy!"

Shadow nodded shyly and took a sip threw the twisty-straw. His eyes went wide and his small sip soon turned into him chugging the drink down, "This is the best thing ever!" He announced and Noel chuckled.

It was no time before the boy finished his first drink, then his second, then his third and his forth, fifth, sixth...

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG **

"S-S-So you kno-*hic*-w how like -*hic*- have hair?" A horribly drunken Shadow slurred out, "What's up with?! We aren't we al-*Hic*-l Bald?"

Noel grinned, watching rather pleased as his plan cam to fruition before his eyes. "It is funny isn't it? Speaking of hair, has anyone ever told you how beautiful yours is? Especially in the glow of the club-lights?"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Shadow slurred, slapping Noel's arm. "I'm a fucking hideous beast and you know *hic* it!"

Noel frowned, okay maybe getting a fifteen year old this drunk wasn't his best idea...

About then, The karaoke singers caught Shadow's attention and even in such a drunken state the boy was easily drawn to the music. He stood up, swaying a bit and started stumbling over to the stairs.

"I wanna sing!" He announced, making his way down the stairs while griping onto the railing.

Oh shit...That wasn't good...

"Hey wait!" Noel called after him, chasing him down the stairs and into the crowed dance-floor below.

Shadow was already signing in with the guy managing karaoke night and before The other boy could get to him, was being pulled up onto the stage and being introduced by the DJ.

"Alright ya'all! We got another contender for our karaoke house championship! Give a big hand to Shadow Black!" The DJ, a guy wearing too much leather for his own good complete with a spiked color and purple mohawk, way too many piercings and tattoos all over his body, screamed out and the entire club started to clap and applaud.

"Oh all of you shut the fuck up!" The son of the nightmare king snarled, "I've been want-*hic*-ing to sing all night and Fuck it I'm going too! HA!"

"Oh dear god." Noel said in a hushed whisper as much to his horror, the younger boy began to sing.

Shadow: _You say that I'm messin' with your head_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"_  
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_

_What, What, What, What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates?_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_You never call or listen to me anyway_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_  
_Yeah_

_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" Va fan!_  
_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy Crazy!_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_

_La la la la la la la la whoa whoa_

_La la la la la la la la whoa whoa_

_La la la la la la la la_  
_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
_La la la la la la la la_  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head_  
_When I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good but now_  
_Ooohhh_  
_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_  
_If you love me, if you hate me_  
_You can't save me, baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_

_La, la,_  
_La la la la la,_  
_La,_  
_La la la la la, la_

As if it couldn't have gotten any worse, as Shadow finished his drunken, rebellious number he threw up into the crowd gathered around the stage and then passed out. Noel's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he would have to tell his father and get Shadow out here...His dad was going to kill him for going to this club and making the younger boy drink! And Pitch-

Noel froze, shivers spreading down his spine.

Pitch Black was going to kill him for getting his son drunk, bringing him to this club and planning to have sex with him in the backroom of The Bone-Yard!

He was doomed!

...And strange enough...He was worried for Shadow's safety...He didn't want to see the younger, smaller boy get hurt...He never felt like this about any of his past sex partners...It was strange...


	5. Chapter 5

He Will Be Mine! Chapter Five

_Last Time:_

_As if it couldn't have gotten any worse, as Shadow finished his drunken, rebellious number he threw up into the crowd gathered around the stage and then passed out. Noel's eyes widened in horror as he realized that he would have to tell his father and get Shadow out here...His dad was going to kill him for going to this club and making the younger boy drink! And Pitch-_

_Noel froze, shivers spreading down his spine. _

_Pitch Black was going to kill him for getting his son drunk, bringing him to this club and planning to have sex with him in the backroom of The Bone-Yard!_

_He was doomed!_

_...And strange enough...He was worried for Shadow's safety...He didn't want to see the younger, smaller boy get hurt...He never felt like this about any of his past sex partners...It was strange..._

**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"So what do you think we should do with him?" Sissy asked, watching with a some what amused expression as Noel lifted the unconscious younger boy into his arms.

Noel stared down at the smaller, weaker, more vulnerable boy and felt a wave of guilt surge threw his body. "I don't know! S-S-Should we go to my place or his?! Either way I'm SOOO dead!"

"North is pretty understanding, He might-"

The wind spirit shook his head, "My father isn't quite as understanding as you remember him to be...and he hasn't been since my mother..." His voice broke a little and the 17-year-old shook his head, a desperate attempt to get the horrible memory from his head. "Never mind!"

"Well then take him home!"

Noel laughed dryly, "Oh yeah! Imagine the the look on the boogeyman's face when the son of an old rival/enemy brings his youngest child home drunk and dressed like a male-hooker!"

Sissy's eyes widened, the word 'Boogeyman' bringing back painful memories of night-terrors and crying in her sleep from fear. "H-H-H-He's...?"

"The boogeyman's son? YES! Oh god! Pitch is going to kill me!"

"Why would you want the son of such a powerful man as your latest sex conquest?!" Sissy barked, starting to sweat a bit. "Are you insane!?"

Noel buried his hands in his hair,"I don't know! I just was horny and I'd already been with so many people and I saw him and he looked really...well pretty but-" The snowy-haired boy shook his head,"-I don't know!"

"Noel!" Sissy hissed but her younger friend was toning her out, racing quickly and ignoring the many strange looks he got from the fellow club-goers as he ran past them and entered the back-room of the club with Sissy on his heels.

"You're basically just improvising all this aren't you?!" She asked and despite the fear he was feeling, Noel couldn't help but smile.

"I love how we haven't talked in years but you still know me!" Noel said softly before lying his unconscious desired one across a plush couch. "Pitch Black is going to kill me!"

"You're damn right I am!" A familiar and horrifying voice screamed out and both Sissy and Noel froze. Uh oh...

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG **

Pitch wasn't a fool, he knew very well when his son was lying to him but years of dealing with teenagers taught him that it was better to play the waiting and spying game with them then a direct approach. He wasn't expecting what he found out, however.

Shadow had lied to him, snuck out, dressed like a goth-hooker and had gotten drunk despite only being fifteen years of age all because of _him_! North's candy-haired, green-eyed, party loving, sex having, slacker of a son!

The nightmare king was using strength he didn't know he even had not to rip Noel Claus's heart out and shove down the teenager's throat!

"P-P-P-Pitch!" Noel stammered, taking a few steps away from the clearly furious boogeyman. "T-This isn't it what it l-loo-looks like!"

"OH IT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Pitch snapped, stomping forward and staring down into Noel's eyes, making the boy even more terrified then he already was...if it was possible. "YOU TRICKED MY SON INTO COMING HERE AND GOT HIM DRUNK!"

"I-I-I-It was partially m-m-my fault sir." Sissy managed to squeak out, "N-N-Noel only got Sh-Shadow what he asked for and I ga-ga-gave him all the re-fills..."

Pitch flashed her a look that made her heart almost stop on the spot. "SILENCE! I will deal with you in a minute!" Sissy nodded and took a few steps back from the boogeyman and her friend.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN BRING HIM HERE?!" Pitch demanded,"WHAT INTEREST DO YOU HAVE IN MY SON?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SHADOW?!"

"I-uh-I-uh-I-" Noel really didn't know how to say 'I want to fuck your son' in a way that would save him from Pitch's wrath.

His stammering was enough for The boogeyman. Sporting the same angered expression he'd had on his face all night, he scooped Shadow up into his arms and turned to leave but not before casting one last terrifying glare at Noel and hissing out a threat,

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM SHADOW!" Pitch barked,"BECAUSE IF I CATCH YOU HANGING AROUND MY BOY AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD, ALIENS, BUDDA OR WHOEVER RUNS THE UNIVERSE THAT I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I RIP YOUR EYES OUT SO YOU CAN WATCH AS I DISEMBOWEL YOU!"

And on that awkward and horrifying note, Pitch left with his son in tow as Sissy and Noel stood there shaking in their boots.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG **

"...Will this has been a..." Sissy paused to think of the right word,"... pleasant evening."

Noel frowned, he'd been watching the door from the second Pitch left with his date in tow. Would Shadow be alright? This was his first time drinking and he'd had a lot...would he be okay? Drinking that much wouldn't cause any liver problems or alcohol poisoning would it? After all Shadow was only 15 and it would be awful for someone so young and innocent to get limitations from one crazy mistake. The mistake of trusting Noel Clause...

He shook his head violently, No! He wouldn't think about it like that! He wouldn't allow himself to grow attached to his one-night-stands! That would only lead to trouble! He had to look at this from the positive point of view; Shadow had obviously been daddy's boy and tonight was his first taste at freedom and 'd come back, they always came back for more freedom. The younger boy would return for more of that sweet rebellion and Noel would have the status of forbidden, dangerous, rebellious, bad-boy.

Everyone loves a bad-boy. That's why jerks got all those pretty girls and hot guys, jerks were bad-boys, jerks were underachievers who everyone wanted to sleep with and thought they could change!

So Noel would play this angle, and he would wait. He would treat Shadow decently but be a rebel at the same time. He wouldn't force him into situations this dangers but he'd give Shadow little bits of freedom that he so desperately craved and would leave the younger boy wanting more and more and more until finally, Shadow would fall into bed with him and let Noel fuck him so hard Shadow would cry out his name all night and beg for more!

Shadow would become a rebel like him, a slut who craved the feeling of anyone touching him and would worship Noel like a god. He'd be Noel's willing sex slave, his bitch and all these feeling the 17-year-old had begging him to stay away from Shadow and let him keep his innocence would vanish.

After all, Noel would never allow himself to feel anything other then lust for someone like Shadow. It would only cause trouble for the both of them.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG **

AN:: Well guys here's the next part. I have everything planned out and a nice, evil, twisted villain to make their lives a living hell! I'll give ya'all a heads up though, it gets rather dark in certain places but don't worry, Noel will save the day! Yes, Noel may be acting like a douche now but he's going to smarten up in the upcoming chapters!

You know something funny? I keep hearing these songs that remind me of this story and am thinking of making a playlist and putting a song name at the end of every chapter...The one I'm thinking of now is:

_I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift, _you should listen to it while reading it actually matches up a lot!

Whatever, I hope you are enjoying this little story of mine and remember to Review ^-^ :3


	6. Chapter 6

He Will Be Mine! Chapter Six

_Last Time: He would treat Shadow decently but be a rebel at the same time. He wouldn't force him into situations this dangers but he'd give Shadow little bits of freedom that he so desperately craved and would leave the younger boy wanting more and more and more until finally, Shadow would fall into bed with him and let Noel fuck him so hard Shadow would cry out his name all night and beg for more!_

_Shadow would become a rebel like him, a slut who craved the feeling of anyone touching him and would worship Noel like a god. He'd be Noel's willing sex slave, his bitch and all these feeling the 17-year-old had begging him to stay away from Shadow and let him keep his innocence would vanish._

_After all, Noel would never allow himself to feel anything other then lust for someone like Shadow. It would only cause trouble for the both of them._

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

As soon as Shadow opened his eyes, he wanted to shut them again, rollover and die. His head hurt, his throat hurt, his chest hurt and he was in the most pain he'd ever been in his whole life.

"Son of a bitch!" He groaned, rubbing his forehead and slumping down in bed. The Halloween spirit's chocolate brown eyes widened,_ he was in bed! H-had he...slept with Noel...?_ He faintly remembered being cared by the older boy but that was the last thing he remembered before passing out.

"Great Shad, the one time you decide to think for yourself and be a little bad you pass out and, with your luck, get gang-banged." He thought to himself and shut his eyes again.

"So how was it?" A familiar voice asked and Shadow quickly opened his eyes for a second time, that's when he realized that he was in _his_ room with Joshua by his side.

Well... at least he hadn't slept with Noel...

"You in there?" Joshua asked and his brother nodded,"Good. So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Shadow asked, still wondering how he'd gotten home. Had Noel carried him? Had his father come and got him? That thought sent shivers down his spine, for he was doomed if Pitch had found out that he'd lied to him and sneak out to a nightclub in revealing clothing.

"You know," Joshua grinned,"Rebelling! Was The Bone-yard fun? Were there lots of girls there? Did you have a good time? Did you get an adrenalin rush?"

Shadow frowned,"It was alright...full of people I usually try to avoid...Lots of girls...and actually," He paused before smiling a little bit,"...Yeah! I did get an adrenalin rush! Oh who am I kidding it was amazing! Worth all the risks!"

Joshua laughed and messed up his younger twin's hair,"I bet it was!" He paused before saying in a hushed voice,"...Too bad dad found out. He's really pissed about it."

"What!? How'd he find out?!" Shadow screamed out and his brother shrugged.

"No idea, all I know is that he came home carrying you and mumbling something about a punk ass kid."

Well...it looks like dad had met Noel...perfect...

"Great." Shadow mumbled, pulling one of his blankets over his head. "I'm soooo in trouble!"

"I'll say." Joshua chuckled, glad that it wasn't him who broke their dad's number one rule but secretly living vicariously threw his younger brother.

"Is he awake?" Pitch called in to his two sons and Shadow bit his lip, knowing that he was really in for it.

"Yeah!" The older twin replied, climbing off his brother's bed and heading to the door but before he left Joshua flashed his brother a 'good luck' grin.

Shadow was going to need it.

A couple of minutes after his brother left, Pitch entered with a facial expression that made his son shrink back against his pillow. He was in deep, DEEP trouble. The nightmare king sat down at the foot of Shadow's bed and crossed his arms. "Shadow, Son, We need to to have a serious talk."

"I figured as much..." Shadow said softly, his head was pounding! But then again, this was normal for a hang-over. "So...I guess you should start?"

"Alright." Pitch took a breath before starting,"I an extremely disappointed in you, young man and I hope you realize that. Sneaking out, lying to me, drinking, going to nightclubs and hanging around the people you were out with last night!"

"I know..." Shadow said softly and was about to say something else when his father interrupted, continuing his rant.

"You could have gotten into serious danger! You were so drunk and young, people could have easily taken advantage of that! hey could have taken advantage of you and-" The boogeyman shook his head, not wanting to think of what could have happened to his son,"Well you get the point."

"I know dad, it was stupid of me." Shadow said in agreement, after all he had acted stupid, following a boy he'd just met to a nightclub and letting him get him drinks!

"And that boy, North's son, Noel...what were you thinking hanging around with him! That boy is nothing but trouble!" Pitch ranted and his youngest child's eyes widened in surprise, Noel was North's son? But he was so...well...punk.

Pitch shook his head, "I don't want you to be around that boy anymore, you got it? He's only trouble! Boys like him are always trouble!" Honestly, Pitch had never thought that he'd be having 'The bad-boy talk' after he had it with Ardens(Now mother nature and off on her own) but here he was!

Shadow frowned, he didn't like this. Sure Noel wasn't exactly Mr. Perfect student with the perfect record(Did he even go to school?) but he wasn't a bad guy. He didn't let anyone in The Bone-Yard near the younger of the two when he'd gotten drunk and had been nice to him, that was no reason for him to be judged so unfairly.

"Dad, you can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with!" He said back and Pitch's eclipse-colored eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't been expecting that answer from his son.

"You can't be serious! Noel is unpredictable and bold and rude and has no respect for authority what so ever! You don't want to be friends with him! He'll only use you!" Pitch argued and his son scowled.

"Stop pretending that you know him!" Shadow snapped,"You've done bad things in your life! What gives you the right to judge him?! Besides Noel isn't as bad as you're making him out to be! Besides, it's my life and I'll hang out with whoever the hell I want!"

Pitch scowled back, and in the hallway Joshua who had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation winced. This was not going to end well for anyone...

"Actually I believe that I can because I'm your father!" Pitch snapped, standing up off his son's bed. "And as your father you will listen to me! Stay away from Noel!"

"Like hell I will!" Shadow barked back,"I'm my own damn person and I'm down with dealing you and your paranoia and your ridiculous rules! For crying out loud dad, you won't even let us go outside for anything other then school! I just want to have a social life and friends for gods sake!"

"There's a reason for every single one of my rules!" Pitch screamed back,"And I make them all to keep you and Joshua safe! It would kill me if anything ever happened to you!"

"Nothing is going to happen to me or Josh! Why do you think that every time we go out on our own, we'll get hurt!? We're not babies!"

"Oh no...leave me out of this..." Joshua whispered, although it went unnoticed.

"But you are babies! You're my babies! Mine and your mother's babies and it would be horrible if something ever happened to either of you!" The nightmare king shouted,"I have enemies Shadow, Enemies that would kill you and your brother without hesitation or even the slightest bit of remorse and I don't want them to get the chance!"

"That doesn't mean you can dictate my life like this!" The 15-year-old shot back,"Don't you think that Joshua might want to try out for the football team? Or even go to the football games at night?! Don't you think that he might want to have a better social life, maybe even get a girlfriend?!"

"Damn Straight." Joshua whispered but once again he went unnoticed.

"You don't think I know this all?!" Pitch asked,"I would love for you and Joshua to be able to go out at night but it comes at too high of a risk! I'm only doing this stuff because I love you two!"

Shadow frowned and pulled one of his pillows over his head, "Whatever dad!" He was done talking to Pitch over such a stupid topic! His father couldn't control his life like this and he was going to go hang out with Noel again!

Pitch sighed sadly, knowing that his son wasn't going to let this go easily and headed towards the door. It would be better to give his youngest some space now, The nightmare king decided. After all, it would only push Shadow farther if he pushed his point even farther. He forced a smile when he saw Joshua crouching outside the bedroom door, "We're done arguing now Josh but I advice you let Shadow cool off."

The older twin got to his feet, blushing a little bit at being caught in the act of eavesdropping in on his father and little brother. "Alright dad." He said and hurried off before Pitch could say anything else.

Pitch's smile faded and he started to pace around his lair, was Shadow right? Was he being to over controlling with his boys? Was his impression of Noel Claus a wrong one? No...Noel would only bring his son trouble and heartbreak and Pitch wouldn't allow that to happen! Pitch wouldn't let Shadow have a broken heart because of some no good, snarky, troublesome, little punk like Noel Claus!

At that moment he decided that he'd do anything to keep North's spawn away from his Shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time: Pitch's smile faded and he started to pace around his lair, was Shadow right? Was he being to over controlling with his boys? Was his impression of Noel Claus a wrong one? No…Noel would only bring his son trouble and heartbreak and Pitch wouldn't allow that to happen!_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Noel sighed out of contentment and leaned back against a tree, watching as Jack and his little fan-club played, throwing snowballs at each other and laughing. Usually, Noel would have joined them but he didn't feel like it today.

All he really wanted to do today was lay back, relax and come up with a plan to get Shadow while avoiding the nightmare-daddy! So far...he had nothing.

"H-Hey Noel!" A very familar spirit called out, a hint of hesitation in his voice, making the wind spirit grin.

"Hey Shadow!" He greeted the younger boy, getting to his feet and walking to his side, "So...looked like you had the time of your life last night."

Shadow blushed and looked down at his combat-boots,"Shut up." He murmured softly.

"So, did your dad chew you out on it? I mean you were wasted dude! And he sure as hell was pissed at me and Sissy!"

"Sorry about that." Shadow said, looking back up at Noel. "A-Anyway I came to tell you tha-that we shouldn't hang around anymore...but I did have fun last night..."

Noel frowned, this was unexpected but not too unexpected. After all he was dealing with the stubborn son of the stubborn boogeyman. "How Come? Is it because of Pitch?"

"W-W-W-Well no, no-not all of it..." Shadow stammered, trying to come up with some excuse other then his father for wanting to avoid Noel.

"It is too!" Noel blurted out, angry at first until an idea popped into his head. An idea that would defiantly get Shadow to stick around. "I guess I should have seen this coming, after all you are a total daddy's boy!"

"Hey!" The younger boy snapped, "I'm not a daddy's boy!"

"You totally are! Pitch calls and you come running, always eager to please daddy!" Noel said, teasing and taunting the halloween spirit, circling around Shadow.

"Shadow-kins, stay away from that Claus boy, he's no good! Shadow honey-pie, get those grades up so you can go to a good school but have no social life! Shadow dearest, you shouldn't have fun! Fun leads to trouble!"

"That's enough!" Shadow barked, glaring at the older boy and his anger growing. "I'm not a daddy's boy! I'm my own person! I can do what I want, go where I want and hang out with whoever I want!"

Noel smirked, leaning in close to the younger boy's ear and whispering. "Then prove it."

"Fine!" Shadow hissed, grabbing Noel's hand and he started to pull Noel away from Jack and the kids. "You and me are going to go on a date, we're going to have a great time and my dad's not going to step in and stop us!"

Noel chuckled at the younger boy's eagerness and how clueless he was about his plan. "Eager then?"

"Shut up Noel!"

"Oh I can already see this is going to end well!"

"I SAID SHUT UP NOEL!"

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Jack had no idea when Noel had ditched him and where he'd gone but that was normal. Sometimes the younger spirit would wander off on his own, looking for more people to shag but would always find his way back to Frost to give him a ride to wherever he wanted to go.**  
**

They had an interesting friendship.

Anyway, after playing with Jamie and Sophie and their friends for a little bit their snowball fight was put on hold for lunch, leaving the newest guardian all be his lonesome waiting for the kids to return to him.

Suddenly, he felt a dark presence. An old enemy, weakened by his last defeat. It wasn't really that hard to figure out who was there watching him.

The guardian of fun gripped his staff, ready to strike at a moment's notice. "I know you're there Pitch!"

Sure enough, The nightmare king emerged from the shadows of the woods, frowning as he approached his rival. "Hello Jack."

Jack narrowed his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Pitch today. "What do you want?"

"A lot of things Jack. I want to have children believe in me, I want to have my full strength again and most importantly I want you to help me rescue my son."

Jack snorted,"Rescue him from what? What is so wrong with Shadow, or is it Joshua, that you would come asking for my help?!"

"Shadow is being brainwashed by some punk, ignorant, rude, snarky, lazy, annoying slacker into hanging around with him and this little asshole wants to sleep with my son! I just know he does and as a father it's my job to rip him to shreds whoever tries anything funny with my boy!"

"...Are you fucking serious?"

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG ROTGROTG**


	8. Chapter 8

_Last Time: "Shadow is being brainwashed by some punk, ignorant, rude, snarky, lazy, annoying slacker into hanging around with him and this little asshole wants to sleep with my son! I just know he does and as a father it's my job to rip him to shreds whoever tries anything funny with my boy!"_

_"...Are you fucking serious?" _

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Noel smirked when he saw where Shadow had dragged him for their first 'official date' since apparently getting drunk at a goth club didn't count. "The amusement park?"

Shadow shrugged,"Well there wasn't much to pick from and this place seemed the safest."

"An amusement park with roller-coasters, sling-shots and rides so scary they make little kids wet themselves is a safe place for a date?"

"Well it's better then a club that serves minors." Shadow pointed out and Noel couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good point!" The older boy said, draping an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Well then let's go in!" He was a little excited, after all he had never been to an amusement park before.

Shadow blushed at the contact and looked away, avoiding all eye-contact with Noel. "Alright but could you remove your arm, please?"

"Why not?" Noel asked teasingly, "Embarrassed to be seen with your boyfriend in public? I'm hurt Shad."

"No!" Shadow said a little too quickly,"I just don't like getting touched. Besides, you're not my boyfriend. This is just a trial date."

"Pretty high-maintenance aren't you?" Noel said with a laugh, making Shadow roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I make all possible boyfriends go out on a trial date to see if I actually like them, so high-maintenance."

"All my exes didn't make me have trial dates!" Noel said and Shadow frowned.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure that you spent all your time chasing easy folks in the past." He said, "I'm not easy and before you can say it I'm not a daddy's boy either! I just have some self-respect."

"You call locking yourself up in a hole in the ground and spending the best years of your life avoiding people self-respecting yourself?

"I have more self-respect then you," Shadow pointed out,"You spend your time whoring yourself out to the public and slacking off. Did it ever occur to you that you hurt people by doing this?" He couldn't help but blush as he said,"I guess though...since you're being so nice to me that...maybe you've decided that having a serious relationship with one person is better then having a bunch of one-night-stands with many."

Oh...Awkward...Why'd he have to bring this stuff up? "Yeah!"" Noel said, trying not to sound bugged by that comment. "That's exactly it!"

Shadow smiled shyly. "Well...It's good that, you finally came around."

Noel struggled to come up with anything to say in response that wouldn't offend the younger of the two so he just nodded and mumbled, "Yeah."

"Well," The dark-haired boy said, grabbing Noel's arm and pulling him towards the main-entrance. "We going in or not?"

The wind spirit smirked,"At least I'm not the only excited one!" He said, making Shadow grin.

"Well I've never exactly been to an amusement park before either."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"You're a horrible person, you know that?" Jack asked, watching as his friend and The boogeyman's son went off into the local amusement park looking pretty excited. As the guardian of fun, he could tell they were both going to have a good time and felt pretty damn awful about spying on them.

"Well duh, I'm the villain you twit!" Pitch snapped, watching from the bushes with the frost elf as his son and that little punk ran off! How dare that boy come near his son again after he directly told him not to! And how dare Shadow brake his rules and fall for that fool's charm!

What was wrong with Shadow anyway? Usually he was well-behaved, calm and used his head before rushing into things...why the sudden interest in being a bad?

"Yeah but now you're taking it way too far! They're teenagers Pitch! You know what that means? It means they act a little bad, eat a bunch of junk-food, goof off, have fun, make bad decisions but then laugh because, Hey! They had fun with their lives!" Jack shot a glare at the nightmare king, "And they didn't spend every night locked up in their bedrooms wishing that they could be normal and have friends for once in their lives!"

"Having fun and not using your better judgement are too very different things Jack! And that boy, Noel does not want to be Shadow's friend! He wants to be his little fuck-buddy!" Pitch barked, "As a father it's my job to protect my offspring from people like him! People who are only after one thing and don't care how many innocent lives they have to destroy to get it!"

Jack bit his lip, Pitch did have a point...That one thing _WAS_ the only reason why Noel kept following Shadow around, ready to jump at the first sign of getting any action...but that didn't make him a bad guy did it? So he liked sex...and if he was a cartoon character it was obvious that he'd be Quagmire from _Family Guy _but he did have a heart. If something happened to one of his friends then he would care and he'd do everything in his power to help.

But did that really make up for lying and cheating and scheming and having so much sex?

Pitch smiled at the silence,"Ahh, For once you're speechless Frost. I assume your silence is you agreeing with me?"

Jack sighed and looked away from Pitch, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Shut up Pitch, You still don't understand everything!"

"And your still stubborn now would you please help me save my son from falling victim for North's sex-crazy son!"

For the second time that day, Jack sighed and nodded, following Pitch as he raced into the park after Noel and Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

_Last Time: Jack bit his lip, Pitch did have a point...That one thing WAS the only reason why Noel kept following Shadow around, ready to jump at the first sign of getting any action...but that didn't make him a bad guy did it? So he liked sex...and if he was a cartoon character it was obvious that he'd be Quagmire from Family Guy but he did have a heart. If something happened to one of his friends then he would care and he'd do everything in his power to help._

_But did that really make up for lying and cheating and scheming and having so much sex?_

_Pitch smiled at the silence,"Ahh, For once you're speechless Frost. I assume your silence is you agreeing with me?"_

_Jack sighed and looked away from Pitch, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Shut up Pitch, You still don't understand everything!"_

_"And your still stubborn now would you please help me save my son from falling victim for North's sex-crazy son!"_

_For the second time that day, Jack sighed and nodded, following Pitch as he raced into the park after Noel and Shadow._

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Somehow, between the sickeningly sweet junk-food they ate, the rides they went on and the games they played, Noel and Shadow lost track of time. It was around ten when Shadow finally noticed how late it was.

"Oh man," He mumbled, taking a sip from the soda he'd bought. "It's getting really late, my dad's going to kill me!"

Noel, who had just finished off some popcorn, frowned at the mention of the boogeyman. He and Shadow were having so much fun, He didn't want the other boy to go yet!

"Well..." The green-eyed-boy said slowly,"How about one more ride and then one more game? I'll take you home after."

Shadow nodded, this had been the funnest night of his life and he didn't want it to end so soon. "Alright, Which game do you want to play?"

"Hmm," Noel looked around at the many booths set up each with a different game and different prizes to pick from. "How about darts?"

"Do you know how to play darts?" Shadow asked.

Noel chuckled,"No I just want to play a game I know nothing about." He said sarcastically, directing the younger boy over to the darts booth. "C'mon I'll show you how to throw."

"Why do you think I need help?" Shadow asked and couldn't help but laugh at how eager Noel seemed to be about playing the game.

"You don't seem to be the type of guy who aims well," Noel explained as he pulled a dollar out from his jeans pocket and handed it over to the greasy looking teenager running the game. The teenager shot them a dirty look before handing Noel three red darts and explaining the rules.

"You get a bulls-eye, you win either one large, two mediums or three smalls. You get two bulls-eyes and you still only get either one large, two mediums or three smalls. You want two larges, then you got to pay for two games." He spat at the ground,"Although I doubt you fags will hit anywhere near the target."

That comment made both Noel and Shadow scowl, how dare he say that! Shadow snatched a dart from Noel's hand. "You wanna bet you slack-jawed-yokel!" He barked and before Noel could interrupt or say anything, tossed it straight at the bulls-eye and got it right in the center making both Noel and the teenager's jaw drop.

"How'd you do that you queer?!" The teen demanded,"You had to have cheated!"

"No I'm just good at darts. Watch." The dark-haired boy took another dart from Noel and tossed it at the board, getting yet another bulls-eye. "See?" He said with a proud smile.

"Whatever fag." The rude, smart-ass, greasy-haired teenager said with an eye-roll making both Noel and Shadow's blood boil. _That was enough_!

"I got this one Shad." The older of the two mumbled and got ready to toss the final dart. The shot was all lined up and then, at the last minute, Noel moved his hand and tossed the dart so instead of the dart soaring towards the bulls-eye it went and pegged the teenager, right between the eyes!

The teen screamed, plucking the dart from his face and hurrying off to inform his supervisor. Both boys laughed as they watched him run off, failing his arms around like he'd been shot! When he was out of sight, Noel reached across the counter of the booth and pulled up two medium-sized penguin plushies, one with purple sunglasses and one with blue glasses. He grinned and handed the one with purple sunglasses to Shadow.

"For those amazing dart-skills, you get a super cute little penguin guy!"

Shadow blushed, his eyes darting to the ground as he took the penguin plushie from Noel and held it close to his chest. The plushie was really soft, not too mention cute! "Thanks."

"You deserve it! I never seen someone so good at darts before!"

"Oh yeah? Well you got that guy right between the eyes! That's real skill!"

"Actually that was just luck, It was a miracle I didn't take that ass's eye out!" Noel confessed and to his surprise Shadow started to laugh.

"You really are something!"

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"I am so angry with myself for doing this, you know that?"

"It surprises me that you think that I care."

"You know what Pitch, if you don't start being nicer to me for helping you with this crazy stalker stuff then I'll just leave you here to do it on your own."

"Oh I'm sorry Jack, you're a valuable asset to me and it would pain me to see you leave."

"Really?"

"NO! Oh my god are you stupid?! I couldn't care less if you left right now!"

"...Someone must have really screwed up your life to make you such a bitch."

Pitch stopped walking and stared at the frost spirit for a minute with an unreadable expression before shaking his head and continuing on with tailing Shadow and Noel, muttering under his breath. "I really need to get some new friends."

Jack laughed, "You just need friends, period!"

"Shut up. Just Shut up!" Pitch snapped and Jack held his hands up in defense.

"Well aren't you in a bad mood tonight?"

The boogeyman gritted his teeth, half-tempted to stop following the two young spirits and tear Frost limb from limb. "My son is in trouble, of course I'm in a bad mood you dumb-ass!"

Jack rolled hie icey eyes, sticking his tongue out at the nightmare king. "Don't act like you don't love me, I know you do!"

The older man froze(Pun not intended) and spun around to stare at the guardian of fun, his face a mix of emotions. "...What the hell did you just say Frost?!"

The white-haired boy laughed, tossing his hair back and placing his hands on his hips in an attempt to strike a sassy-gay-pose. "Oh come on Pitch, It's sooooo obvious that you have feelings for me! After all, why would you keep asking me to help you out with these things? And why would you keep hanging around with me or watching when I'm hanging around with Jamie and Sophie and other kids?"

For a minute, Pitch didn't say anything and just stood there starring at the younger male. Finally, after a minute or so of thinking over possible responses to that statement, the older male glared at him and hissed,"You've been spending waaaay too much time hanging around that Noel kid Frost if you think that I have feelings for you other then disgust and pity." He turned his back to Jack, "Now come on! We have to find Shadow!"

Jack nodded but not before mumbling under his breath, "You fucking love me you douche bag."

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

A/N: Alright I'll admit I like BlackIce and plan to incorporate some BlackIce into this...and if you're wondering, I really wanted to hear Jack say Douche-bag so he said it, you have a problem then don't read. Also I've been wondering if my writing is really descriptive or if it's going down hill...You guys mind telling me what you think of my writing style? Does it need improvement? Is it good? Is it good plot and stuff but needs more details? I'd really appreciate it guys. Anyway, enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

_Last Time: The white-haired boy laughed, tossing his hair back and placing his hands on his hips in an attempt to strike a sassy-gay-pose. "Oh come on Pitch, It's sooooo obvious that you have feelings for me! After all, why would you keep asking me to help you out with these things? And why would you keep hanging around with me or watching when I'm hanging around with Jamie and Sophie and other kids?"_

_For a minute, Pitch didn't say anything and just stood there starring at the younger male. Finally, after a minute or so of thinking over possible responses to that statement, the older male glared at him and hissed,"You've been spending waaaay too much time hanging around that Noel kid Frost if you think that I have feelings for you other then disgust and pity." He turned his back to Jack, "Now come on! We have to find Shadow!"_

_Jack nodded but not before mumbling under his breath, "You fucking love me you douche bag."_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

As he looked down over the side of the roller-coaster as it got to it's highest point and was moments away from a steep drop at intense speeds, Noel couldn't help but think that he made a huge mistake.

Beside him, Shadow was grinning like a mad-man and enjoying every minute of this. Typical, he was the son of an insane man so it was obvious that he, himself was pretty insane! The younger boy glanced over at him and seemed to notice his discomfort.

"You alright?" He asked but his voice was faint and hard to hear against the wind, most of which by the way, was being caused by Noel's nervousness.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Noel lied and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"You're whiter then Frost's hair!" He laughed but then his laughing stopped,"Are you scared of heights?"

Noel grunted,"A wind spirit who's scared of heights? No way! Where'd you get that idea!" He forced himself to chuckle,"Now falling, falling is something I have issues with..."

Shadow smiled softly and placed his hand over Noel's which had been gripping the safety-bar for dear life. "Don't worry," He said softly,"I won't let you fall."

Noel smiled back but for two different reasons; yes, it was comforting to know that Shadow wasn't going to mock him for being scared of the upcoming drop but this was also the first time this evening that Shadow had attempted any physical contact with him! Granted, usually by this time he'd already gotten his fill but still it was good to see he was making progress in wooing the stubborn 15-year-old.

He found himself grinning as they went over the drop.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Shadow held the plushie penguin he and Noel had won close against his chest as they walked along towards the entrance as much as it pained him to admit it this had been the most fun he'd ever had and Noel had shown him a good time.

"So," Noel said as he walked around Shadow, holding his own plushie in his arm. "You have fun?"

Shadow blushed and brushed some of his hair back behind his ear, "Yeah Actually I did."

The older boy grinned,"You see what fun you can have when you decide to be a little bad?"

"Okay so I'll admit, blindly following all my dad's stupid rules was kinda dumb."

"Kind of dumb?" Noel teased which made Shadow snort,

"Okay so I was being an idoit! You were right and I was wrong, okay? I should have tried to rebel and have some fun years ago!" Shadow said, making Noel's grin grow.

"Well then, there's just one more important thing to ask you then." Noel said and then grabbed Shadow's arm, pulling him closer to himself and looking straight down in the younger boy's eyes.

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Noel asked and Shadow felt the blood rushing to his cheeks. Before he could answer though, a hand gripped his shoulder and tore him away from the wind-spirit.

"SHADOW UMBRA BLACK YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" Pitch barked and Shadow gritted his teeth, Oh shit...

"H-Hey dad!" He said in a shakey voice, "W-what are you doing here?"

Pitch was fuming, although that was easy to tell by the bright shade of red his face was turning. "I CAME TO BRING YOU BACK HOME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D GO AGAINST ME LIKE THIS SON! THIS IS SO UNLIKE YOU!"

Shadow narrowed his eyes and pushed free from his father, "Well maybe this is what I'm really like and you should stop pretending that you actually know me!"

The nightmare king's eyes widened, "What on Earth had gotten into you?!" He snapped, "I know you Shadow, you are a bookworm who avoids any social situations and hides away in his room all the time!"

"Maybe I just hate the people you try to get me to be friends with!" Shadow shot back, "Maybe I want to make my own damn friends and live my own damn life and not have my father dotting on me 24/7!"

"I do that to protect you and your brother, what part of that don't you understand?!"

"You aren't protecting us from anything! You don't have any enemies except for the guardians and they wouldn't dare hurt either of us! You're just lying so we'll never leave home and have lives of our own!"

Before he could stop himself, Shadow blurted out, "Believe me child that is not the case, I honestly can't wait until your brother and you move out and leave me alone!"

Shadow gasped and took a step away from his father, it only took seconds for his emotions to go from surprised and shocked to beyond pissed. "So that's how you really feel then? Me and Joshua are nothing but burdens on the great and almighty nightmare king's back and you'd be better off without us?! Well that's just fucking great because if you don't fucking care about me then I can do whatever I fucking want!"

Pitch's lunar eyes widened as he realized his mistake, "B-I-I, W-What, I didn't mea-Shadow watch your language!"

Shadow forced a grin, not wanting his father to know how upset he was about his father's outburst. "NO! You know why? Because I don't fucking care about whatever you say to me anymore because you don't give a rat's ass about what I do!"

"Shadow, Listen to me, I didn't mean it you-"

The Halloween spirit didn't want to listen, using bravery he didn't know he had, the young 15-year-old spat at his father and walked back over to Noel's side. Wrapping an arm around the older boy's shoulders and plastering a smug smirk on his face, Shadow did something that no one expected him to do.

"Pitch Black, Father," He said struggling to keep his voice even but so far doing a successful job. "You can go fuck yourself." And with that he held up his middle-finger.

Time seemed to slow down and both Noel and Pitch stood there in shock, everyone waiting for somebody to do something to put an end to this madness. Then, Shadow turned to Noel.

"Come on, let's get out of here." He said and Noel nodded,

"Okay." The wind spirit said softly and they both turned their backs on the boogeyman and started to walk away.

"By the way Noel, is it alright if I crash at your place for a while?"

Noel's eyes widened, he was _soooooo_ going to get laid tonight!

**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Jack smiled as he licked his chocolate and vanilla ice-cream cone and walked over to the boogeyman's side at a slow, leisurely pace, happily enjoying his treat with no idea of what just happened.

"Man this is good!" Jack said with a grin, "You sure you don't want one Pitch?"

It was just then that he noticed that Pitch was standing there completely frozen(Pun not intended) and staring off into space with a blank expression.

"Hey did I miss something?" The guardian of fun asked.


	11. Chapter 11

_Last Time: Time seemed to slow down and both Noel and Pitch stood there in shock, everyone waiting for somebody to do something to put an end to this madness. Then, Shadow turned to Noel._

_"Come on, let's get out of here." He said and Noel nodded,_

_"Okay." The wind spirit said softly and they both turned their backs on the boogeyman and started to walk away._

_"By the way Noel, is it alright if I crash at your place for a while?"_

_Noel's eyes widened, he was soooooo going to get laid tonight!_

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTG**_

_Jack smiled as he licked his chocolate and vanilla ice-cream cone and walked over to the boogeyman's side at a slow, leisurely pace, happily enjoying his treat with no idea of what just happened._

_"Man this is good!" Jack said with a grin, "You sure you don't want one Pitch?"_

_It was just then that he noticed that Pitch was standing there completely frozen(Pun not intended) and staring off into space with a blank expression._

_"Hey did I miss something?" The guardian of fun asked._

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Joshua grinned at his laptop screen, occasionally reaching into the bowl of popcorn sitting beside him and eating a mouthful. Yep, this was the perfect way to spend a night, watching horror movies illegally threw the internet in your bedroom.

The movie had just gotten to a good part when the halloween spirit's phone started to vibrate. Joshua groaned but picked up, "Hello."

"Hey Josh." Shadow said to him threw the phone and the older boy's grin returned.

"Hey baby brother! Where are you man? I thought we were going to watch Dark Skies online tonight." Joshua said and he heard his brother sigh threw the phone,"What's wrong bro?"

"...I got in a fight with dad." Shadow said after a minute of silence that seemed to stretch on for an hour. Joshua snorted,

"So you and dad have a fight, like, every other day of the week." He said.

"Yeah well this time it was really intense and he said some things and I said somethings and..." Shadow paused and Joshua frowned, he didn't like where this was going.

"And what?" He asked.

"Look I'll come right out with it okay Josh? I told him to go fuck himself and...well...I'm not coming home...Ever."

Joshua gasped, almost dropping his phone. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" He snapped,"SHADOW UMBRA BLACK GET YOUR ASS HOME RIGHT NOW AND KNOCK OFF THIS FOOLISHNESS!"

"You sound just like dad." Shadow hissed threw the phone, venom dripping from his words making Joshua want to rip his hair out in frustration. What had happened between his father and his twin to make them so angry at eachother.

"Well maybe I need to sound a little like dad right now, Maybe that'll get you to smarten the hell up!" Joshua barked,"Now get home now!"

"Bite me!' Shadow hissed threw the phone,"You and Dad don't control my life! I can do what I want! I'm not a little kid anymore!'

"Shadow, please, Come home right now and we can talk it over and have some cake-" Joshua was saying but was interrupted by his brother.

"I'm spending the night at a friend's house and, if he's willing to admit that he's been an over controlling bitch, then maybe I'll come home tomorrow!"

"Friend's house? You don't mean that Noel guy do you? Come on Shadow come home!"

"I'll see you tomorrow Josh." Shadow said before hanging up on his brother.

Joshua groaned in frustration and annoyance and hit the pause button on his movie before grabbing his leather jacket and rushing out of his room and to the exit of their lair. He had to go talk some sense into his foolish little brother!

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"Well here we are," Noel said as he and Shadow entered his bedroom, "Just toss you're stu-well penguin anywhere." He smiled and sat down on the bed.

Shadow smiled softly and tucked his phone into his jeans pocket, he had been talking to his brother and the way here and, from the sound of it, the little chat didn't go as well as Shadow had hoped.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Noel," The younger boy said softly, sitting down beside him on the bed. He seemed upset about the whole thing, probably not as upset as Pitch but still pretty upset about the whole thing.

"No problem man," Noel said with a grin,"It's what buddies do right? And we are buddies?" He asked, putting his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow blushed as and looked away, he'd never had a real friend before. He had Joshua and whatever nightmare creatures his father could conjure up to play with him but they weren't really his friends. He hadn't made them, they were forced to hang out with them and Joshua was family.

"Yeah...we're...we're buddies." He said softly.

Noel grinned, wrapping one arm around Shadow's shoulders and pulling him closer to his body, into a tight hug. "Sweet! You and me should hang out some more, maybe go see a movie?"

Shadow looked away, focusing on the floor of Noel's bedroom, trying his best to avoid eye-contact. "Okay." he said softly, not moving away from the older boy or asking him to remove his arm. Usually he would but Shadow was completely worn out from the fight.

"Awesome!" Noel said happily and then to Shadow's surprise placed his hand on the younger boy's cheek and moved his head around so they were looking each other in the eyes. "You know," Noel said with a husky tone,"You never did tell me if we were now a couple. Our practice date was interrupted. So...are we a couple?"

Shadow bit down on his tongue, were he and Noel a couple? Noel was turning out to be a sweet guy and he was so supportive and he was attractive and helped him so much...and Pitch didn't approve of him.

Shadow grinned, "Yeah! You and me are a couple!"

Noel's grin grew, everything in his plan was going completely according to plan! Perfect!

"Soooo," Noel said slowly,"Does that mean we can kiss?"

Shadow bit his lip, he'd never been kissed before...did he want it now? "Okay." The dark-haired boy said softly and closed his eyes.

Noel smirked and leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of his boyfriend(Wasn't that cool to say? Noel's boyfriend Shadow black, son of the nightmare king.)'s head and pulled him gently towards himself, pressing their lips together.

Shadow gasped and Noel had to suppress a chuckle, so innocent. Shadow wasn't prepared for what Noel had planned next. Still smirking, Noel started to run his tongue across the younger boy's lips, asking for entrance. Shadow gasped again, eyes opening and going wide but not fighting his boyfriend.

If North hadn't walked in on the scene at that exact moment, Shadow probably would have given in.


	12. Chapter 12

_Last Time: Shadow bit down on his tongue, were he and Noel a couple? Noel was turning out to be a sweet guy and he was so supportive and he was attractive and helped him so much...and Pitch didn't approve of him._

_Shadow grinned, "Yeah! You and me are a couple!"_

_Noel's grin grew, everything in his plan was going completely according to plan! Perfect! _

_"Soooo," Noel said slowly,"Does that mean we can kiss?"_

_Shadow bit his lip, he'd never been kissed before...did he want it now? "Okay." The dark-haired boy said softly and closed his eyes._

_Noel smirked and leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of his boyfriend(Wasn't that cool to say? Noel's boyfriend Shadow black, son of the nightmare king.)'s head and pulled him gently towards himself, pressing their lips together._

_Shadow gasped and Noel had to suppress a chuckle, so innocent. Shadow wasn't prepared for what Noel had planned next. Still smirking, Noel started to run his tongue across the younger boy's lips, asking for entrance. Shadow gasped again, eyes opening and going wide but not fighting his boyfriend._

_If North hadn't walked in on the scene at that exact moment, Shadow probably would have given in._

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

The minute Noel saw his father enter the room he jumped away from Shadow, falling against his bedroom wall. "DAD!" He screamed.

North stood there starring, eyes darting from his son to the strange other boy he'd been lip-locking with. "Noel..."

Shadow's face was completely red, this was so embarassing! The Halloween spirit was covering his mouth with his hands and had his eyes focused on the hard-wood floor. "Oh dear..."

For a minute nobody moved but then, after a minute or two of trying to figure out what to do, Noel climbed off his bed and angrily stomped over to his father. "DAD I TOLD YOU ALWAYS TO KNOCK BEFORE COMING INTO MY ROOM!"

"Noel, who is this boy and why were you two 'swapping saliva' as Jack would put it?" North asked, oblivious to how angry his son was.

"DAD!" Noel snapped but still North had no idea about his child's growing anger.

"I am confused, is he the girlfriend you have been talking about? Is this why you did not want me to met her? Son if you thought I would have a hard time excepting you you thought wrong! I am thrilled to have a son who likes fudge!"

"Dad I-" Noel paused, raising an eyebrow. "Wait fudge? What do you mean fudge?"

North blinked, completely oblivious. "Bunnymund once told me that men who prefer the company of men are fudge-packers."

Noel snorted, green eyes rolling and anger being replaced by annoyance. "I should have known, dad that doesn't mean what you think it means."

"What does it mean then?" The guardian of wonder asked and Noel just sighed.

"Never mind dad, just don't say it again. It could get you into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Dad, dad just drop it. Dad seriously drop it."

"Alright." North said and then turned his attention back to Shadow who was still covering his face in embarrassment. "So, Who is this then?"

"That's my boyfriend, Shadow." Noel smiled, he still loved saying that. His boyfriend, Shadow. The wind spirit then whispered the next part to his father, "He's kind of shy."

"Shadow," North repeated and his eyes widened as he finally caught onto who his son's boyfriend was. "Shadow Black!"

Still blushing like crazy, the dark-haired boy nodded.

"Pitch Black's son?!"

Again, all Shadow could do was nod.

North bit his lip and appeared to be thinking it over before whispering to his son. "Please tell me that he isn't like his father."

"He's not," Noel whispered back. "In fact they got into a fight tonight. That's why he's staying here...that's okay right? I promise I'll keep an eye on him."

North thought it over quickly before whispering his reply. "Alright but keep everything PG, I don't want any funny business okay? And you have to sleep on the floor or something, not in the same bed."

Noel smiled innocently, crossing his fingers behind his back. "No problem dad, you don't even have to worry!"

"Good!" North grinned and patted his son on the back. "Behave yourselves alright?"

"You got it!" Noel replied with a smug smirk and sat back down on his bed beside Shadow who was still hiding his fave in embarrassment.

"Goodnight son." The guardian said and then, after what seemed to drag on and on for hours, left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Dads right? Embarrassing!" The older boy rolled his eyes and draped an arm over the younger boy's shoulders. "Soooo, what do you want to do now?"

"Too be honest I want to go to bed," Shadow confessed, "It's been a really long day and I just want to sleep."

Okay so Noel was a little disappointed that Shadow didn't want to make out (Or possibly more) but he wasn't about to turn the boy down. Shadow would get what he wanted and then later, Noel would get what he wanted.

"No problem, we can get some shut eye! That actually sounds kind of good!" The older boy fibbed but if Shadow caught on then he didn't show it.

"Thanks." He said and smiled softly before pulling back some of the blankets on the bed and crawling in, making himself comfortable. Noel took off his shirt and crawled into bed beside him, smirking as he saw the sexual tension between the two of them grow.

"Oh...so...we're sharing a bed?" Shadow asked softly and Noel shrugged,

"Why not? Nothing's going to happen and you are my boyfriend. Besides there's only one bed and the floor ain't too comfy." He explained and the younger boy nodded.

"Good point." He said and rolled over so his back was to Noel, "G'night."

Noel frowned a little but decided not to bug the other boy into snuggling up to him. In fact he sort of questioned himself about it, why on earth would he want to cuddle with somebody he didn't even care about? This had never happened before...

"Goodnight babe." The wind spirit mumbled and jumped a little when instead of a reply, he heard the sound of soft snoring. Shadow had fallen asleep already!?...wow...

Noel chuckled, Shadow was asleep and powerless against him...not that he'd do anything really bad. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's torso, he gently pulled the boy towards him and wrapped his other arm around him. The older boy smile and nuzzled against his boyfriend, hesitating before kissing Shadow's forehead.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked the sleeping boy before he himself shut his eyes and feel asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

_Last Time: Noel frowned a little but decided not to bug the other boy into snuggling up to him. In fact he sort of questioned himself about it, why on earth would he want to cuddle with somebody he didn't even care about? This had never happened before..._

_"Goodnight babe." The wind spirit mumbled and jumped a little when instead of a reply, he heard the sound of soft snoring. Shadow had fallen asleep already!?...wow..._

_Noel chuckled, Shadow was asleep and powerless against him...not that he'd do anything really bad. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's torso, he gently pulled the boy towards him and wrapped his other arm around him. The older boy smile and nuzzled against his boyfriend, hesitating before kissing Shadow's forehead. _

_"What are you doing to me?" He asked the sleeping boy before he himself shut his eyes and feel asleep._

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

It was the middle of the night when North was woken up from his sound sleep by a very strange sound. A knock on the door! The guardian of wonder yawned and stretched before forcing himself out of his nice, cozy bed to go answer the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" He asked himself, still half-asleep as he trudged along to the door clad in a bright red robe, white shirt, grey boxers and spongebob slippers. "Who on earth could be at the north pole at this hour?"

...Who could be at the pole at this hour? How was it even possible? The only people who knew that the pole was here were spirits and the other guardians...

North decided that it was probably just Jack looking for a place to sleep for the night (Had happened too many times before) or Tooth hoping for a quick meeting about reorganizing her teeth.

He was surprised when he came to the front door of his home and saw Joshua Black standing on the other side, shivering, lips turning a light shade of blue and looking rather upset about something.

"I-I-I-I-I'm Lo-Lo-Loo-Lookin-Looking fo-fo-fo-for Sh-sh-Sh-Sha-Shado-shadow..." He managed to spit out between chattering teeth.

"He is asleep," North responded slowly, scanning the boy over. "Why is there a problem?"

Joshua nodded, still shivering against the cold polar winds. "I-I-I-I ne-ne-ne-nee-need t-t-t-t-t-t-to s-s-s-s-s-s-se-se-se-se-see my br-br-br-bro-broth-brother!"

North nodding, pulling the dark-haired boy inside, "Yes, Yes, I will take you to your brother but first come inside, you look like Jack tapped you with your staff."

"T-T-T-Tha-Than-Thanks." Joshua mumbled, instantly relaxing the minute he stepped inside, starting to feel the heat thawing his frozen body out.

"It is nothing, Something that I have learned as a guardian is that you cannot judge one for something that someone else did." The older man explained and then knit his brows together, "But I must ask, how did you get here at this time of the night?"

"I-I-I us-use-used sh-sh-shadows li-like my d-d-dad d-does," The son of the nightmare king said, still shivering a little from the cold but starting to warm up to it. "B-B-But I Sti-Stil-still had to wa-wa-walk qui-quit-quite a bit."

North raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything to criticize the younger spirit. "Well you are welcome to stay the night, you're brother is already here."

"S-S-Spe-Speak-Speaking of Sh-Shado-Shadow wher-where is he?"

"Upstairs, sleeping in Noel's room. You can sleep in there with them too or one of the guest rooms."

Joshua smiled but on the inside he was ready to run upstairs and snap Noel Claus's neck not he'd say anything infront of Noel's father, "Thanks I really don't want to b-bra-brave th-that c-co-cold aga-again."

"Do you want me to show you upstairs?" North asked, ever the hospitable host but Joshua shook his head,

"No I thi-think I can figu-figure it out besides I'd hate to be a bo-bother. I already woke you up, you shoul-should just go bac-back to sleep." Joshua said and North nodded.

"Alright but if you or Shadow need anything just ask one of the elves or the yetis or come find me."

"I will." Joshua nodded and watched as the guardian turned to leave and return to his bed before hurrying upstairs to save his baby brother.

North didn't notice though, he was too busy thinking over the idea of building on more rooms and opening a hotel for spirits to stay in. He loved having people over and the elves were always making a bunch of cookies and other sweets and the yetis could help out guests.

The thought made the guardian of wonder smile, he loved people.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Okay so Joshua was totally lost. When he'd gotten upstairs the older twin had found himself standing in a seemingly endless hallway with what could have been over a hundred doors. He was going to be there forever trying to find Noel's room and with it Shadow.

Well...he better get started.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"I can not believe any of this!" Pitch screamed to himself as he and Jack(Who for some reason refused to leave Pitch alone and kept following him around, much to the boogeyman's ever growing annoyance) searched his lair for any signs of Shadow(Who Pitch had been hoping had changed his mind and went home to cool down instead of going with that _Noel_) and now Joshua who had seemingly vanished!**  
**

"You're going to have to put these kids on leashes or something man!" Jack called out from one room as he looked around for the teens. "You find one and the other runs off, you catch the other one and the first one takes off again!"

"I know and if they made leashes for moody, over-emotional teenagers then I probably would have tied those two up years ago!" Pitch called back, angrily punching the wall when it finally dawned on him that neither Joshua or Shadow were there.

"I-I-I ju-just have no idea what's up with those two lately."He said, completely exhausted from dealing with the twins and their antics.

Jack shrugged, "It's just teenage hormones, I think but Shadow has a point. You are a pretty controlling, way too over protective father."

Pitch sighed sadly and turned his back on the frost spirit, reaching into his robe pocket to touch the silver locket that he always carried. He didn't know who the girl in the photo was or who _Silice, Ardens, Satine_ and all the other names on the back of the locket were but he wished he could.

"I know...but I just don't want to loose them."

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Joshua groaned, having finally come to the end of the seemingly endless hallway of doors and checking every one for signs of his little brother. **  
**

Every. Single. ONE!

"How many rooms does Santa Claus even need!?" The dark-boy groaned, his hands hurting from twisting every doorknob open, checking inside and then running from whatever was inside said room.

Finally, there was just one door left. Joshua smirked, "Thank god!" He sighed and opened the door, trying to peak inside without making much noise.

What he saw though made the Halloween spirit sigh and shut the door again before starting his, _long_ journey back up the hall to the guestroom.

Joshua saw his brother and Noel, snuggled up together and smiling in their sleep. The candycane-haired boy had his arms wrapped around Shadow's waist, holding him close while the goth-looking spirit rested his head on Noel's bare chest.

They had to look really cute didn't they?


	14. Chapter 14

**_Heads up guys, later on in this chapter there's going to be some touching and stuff. You've been warned._  
**

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

_Last Time: "I-I-I ju-just have no idea what's up with those two lately."He said, completely exhausted from dealing with the twins and their antics._

_Jack shrugged, "It's just teenage hormones, I think but Shadow has a point. You are a pretty controlling, way too over protective father."_

_Pitch sighed sadly and turned his back on the frost spirit, reaching into his robe pocket to touch the silver locket that he always carried. He didn't know who the girl in the photo was or who Silice, Ardens, Satine and all the other names on the back of the locket were but he wished he could. _

_"I know…but I just don't want to loose them._

_**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**_

_Joshua groaned, having finally come to the end of the seemingly endless hallway of doors and checking every one for signs of his little brother. _

_Every. Single. ONE!_

_"How many rooms does Santa Claus even need!?" The dark-boy groaned, his hands hurting from twisting every doorknob open, checking inside and then running from whatever was inside said room._

_Finally, there was just one door left. Joshua smirked, "Thank god!" He sighed and opened the door, trying to peak inside without making much noise._

_What he saw though made the Halloween spirit sigh and shut the door again before starting his, long journey back up the hall to the guestroom._

_Joshua saw his brother and Noel, snuggled up together and smiling in their sleep. The candycane-haired boy had his arms wrapped around Shadow's waist, holding him close while the goth-looking spirit rested his head on Noel's bare chest._

_They had to look really cute didn't they?_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Shadow yawned and opened one eye, he felt refreshed, like he hadn't had a goodnight's sleep in years, it was a wonderful feeling. Smiling, he shut his eye again and snuggled closer to the warm thing he was sleeping on.

Wait...what was he sleeping on?!

The Halloween spirit's eyes burst open and he sat up, sighing in relief when it was only his boyfriend who had yet to awaken.

Thank god it was only Noel.

The strangest thing had happened to Shadow though, for the first time ever...he'd dreamed. It wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't any particularly good dream either. As far as he remembered, Shadow was lying some place dark. It wasn't the lair...it was far too gloomy to be the lair...and then there was a loud laugh...and everything went black.

Were all dreams like that? Sandy was really slipping if they were...

Beneath him, Noel started to stir and stretch, opening his bright green eyes to smile up at the dark-haired boy. "Morning babe."

"Good Morning Noel." The younger boy said, trying not to sound like he was thinking about the dream. After all, it might not have been a dream, it could have been something else...he didn't know what but it could have been.

"You sleep okay?"

Shadow nibbled on his lip, deciding it would be better to not tell Noel about the dream and make him worry, "Amazing, I felt like I haven't slept that good in years."

Noel smiled and sank back into his bed, placing his hands on the younger boy's hips and holding him close. "That's good."

"Yeah," Shadow said in agreement. "You?"

"Pretty good but I always sleep real good. Sandy always gives me some nice dreams." Noel decided to not mention the nice, sexual fantasies he got from the spirit that handled sex-dreams. Last night's fantasy involved Shadow tied down to his bed with leather straps, completely naked except for his piercings and combat boots, completely at the mercy of Noel Claus, screaming out and making amazing sex-noises as he fucked him hard and deep and kept calling him 'Daddy' too!

It was the best dream Noel had ever had, and it was even better then a few times he had slept with some people! Shadow was doing strange things to him...

"That's nice." Shadow said, slumping back down on his boyfriend's chest and snuggling, nuzzling his neck.

Noel couldn't help but laugh, "You're an affectionate little guy when you want to be aren't you?"

Shadow blushed, resting his head on his boyfriend's pectoral. "T-That bad?"

"Naw, it's kinda cute actually, innocent ya'know?"

"Why do you keep thinking I'm innocent?"

"You have sex before?"

"N-No..."

"You ever have/given a blowjob?"

"N-No..."

"You ever actually touched someone before or been touched?"

"N-No..."

"You're innocent."

Shadow frowned, pursing his lips together before getting an idea. Taking in a deep breath, he sat back up and looked down at his boyfriend. He took another deep breath before slipping one of his hands down Noel's pants to touch his cock.

The wind spirit's eyes widened, that was really unexpected. He hadn't thought that the Halloween spirit would do this...

"Still think I'm all innocent?" Shadow asked, running his hand along Noel's length making the other boy moan.

"A-Ah, n-no..." Noel said between moans.

"Damn right," Shadow mumbled and started to stroke Noel at a slow, steady pace. He was still a little confused about all this stuff...maybe he should try talking dirty. "You feel so big!"

"GAH!" Noel moaned,"S-Shadow what are you doing?"

"Guess you got a lot of folks coming around for some of your cock?" Shadow said, panting a bit to see what would happen. "I bet all those bimbos and hos you fucked are dying for a chance to get you to fuck them again!"

"S-Shado-w..."

"Say my name Noel!" Shadow barked, voice suddenly going husky. "Say it!"

Okay this was just getting creepy and weird. "Wha-t a-a-ar-are you doing?" Noel asked, trying not to moan as Shadow speed up.

The other boy paused, taking his hand off Noel's dick and blushing a bit. "Too dirty?"

"More creepy then dirty!" Noel said with a laugh, "Just keep touching okay?"

"Okay," Shadow said softly and once again, started to stroke his boyfriend. "L-Lik-Like this?"

Noel smiled, relaxing into his bed again and shutting his eyes, "Oh yeah, Just like this!"

Just then, the door to Noel's room burst open and Joshua, Pitch, Jack and North all stood in the doorway looking extremely pissed off.

Noel's eyes burst open and Shadow froze, staring straight into the disappointed and furious eyes of his father. He sighed, "Noel I'm no genius but you really need to get a lock for your door."


	15. Chapter 15

_Last Time: Okay this was just getting creepy and weird. "Wha-t a-a-ar-are you doing?" Noel asked, trying not to moan as Shadow speed up._

_The other boy paused, taking his hand off Noel's dick and blushing a bit. "Too dirty?"_

_"More creepy then dirty!" Noel said with a laugh, "Just keep touching okay?"_

_"Okay," Shadow said softly and once again, started to stroke his boyfriend. "L-Lik-Like this?"_

_Noel smiled, relaxing into his bed again and shutting his eyes, "Oh yeah, Just like this!"_

_Just then, the door to Noel's room burst open and Joshua, Pitch, Jack and North all stood in the doorway looking extremely pissed off._

_Noel's eyes burst open and Shadow froze, staring straight into the disappointed and furious eyes of his father. He sighed, "Noel I'm no genius but you really need to get a lock for your door."_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"SON OF A BITCH GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY SON!" Pitch screamed, the first to snap out of shock, ignoring the angry 'Hey!' he got from North for calling his deceased wife a bitch. Pitch really didn't care, he was going to murder that punk!

"DAD!" Shadow hissed, normally pale face bright red. This was the most humiliating moment of his life...

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM SHADOW AND DID YOU LISTEN TO ME? NO! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Pitch barked at Noel who had separated from his boyfriend as soon as he realized what was happening and was now backed up against his bedroom wall.

"HEY!" North boomed, jumping in between the fuming nightmare king and his son. "As far as I and everyone else here could tell, it was your boy who was giving Noel favors! My son shouldn't be punished for accepting something that was offered to him!"

"Dude!" Joshua said, "No offense but my brother is too shy to make the first move! You're son has to have talked him into jacking him off!"

"Don't talk to me like that young man! I know my own son!" North hissed, startling the young spirit.

"HA!" Pitch fake-laughed, "Your boy is nothing more then a slutty man-whore and all he cares about is sex! He doesn't care who he hurts in the process and I'm not going to let him ruin my son's life just to take care of himself!" He turned to the frost-spirit who had tried to sneak away in the choas, "Right Jack!?"

"NOEL IS A GOOD BOY!" North hissed at Pitch before turning to face Jack, "Right Jack?"

"...Uh...I don't want to talk about this...I me-mean Noel's my friend!" Jack said softly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. "...I don't want anyone to get offended here...'cause you're all my family and close friends..."

"Tell the truth Jack." Pitch hissed.

"Yes, tell the truth so Mr. No-Eyebrows here can realize that's he's making a mistake!" North agreed.

"You asshole you did not just go there!"

"What are you going to do about it! I beat you before and I'll do it again!"

"THOSE WERE FLUKES YOU FATTIE!" The boogeyman snapped and North looked ready to slice his head off with one of his swords. Jack was starting to get a little scared...he'd never seen North this angry before and Pitch...He wasn't the only one who felt this way though...

"I don't like were this is going..." Noel whispered to the smaller boy.

"Me too..." He said nodding, "They're going to tear into each other and I'm worried about Jack...either way he's going to be pissing somebody off..."

"...Please, Noel's a good guy..." Jack started to say but was interrupted by the guardian of wonder.

"SEE!? A GREAT GUY!" North beamed happily.

"...But he...well he doesn't have a good track record with relationships." The guardian of fun continued slowly.

Pitch grinned and elbowed North in his rather large belly, "SEE?! Horrible boyfriend material!"

Noel bit his tongue, glaring at the frost elf and hoping to god he could understand what he was trying to say without anyone else knowing, hopefully Jack wouldn't let his little plan out of the bag.

"Go on Jack!" Pitch said, placing an arm around the younger spirit's shoulders. North placed his arm around Jack's other shoulder.

"Yes, go on with the judgement my boy!"

Jack bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood and trying to figure out what he should do, wither or not to spill the beans about Noel and his plot. "Well..."

"Well what?" Joshua barked, wanting to figure out if Noel was good enough for his younger twin. "Would you date Noel?"

"What?! NO!" Jack screamed, uncontrolably blushing at the memory of the one night stand he and his friend had had. "I Would never date Noel but that's only because he's my friend and it would be really weird and..." He trailed off a little bit at the end.

Pitch, Noel, Joshua and Shadow all exchanged confused and concerned looks, attention changing from Noel and Shadow's relationship to wondering what the newest guardian was hiding from them all.

"Jack," North asked, "What are you hiding from us?"

"...Nothing..."

"Jack," Pitch said in a threatening and serious tone, "What happened? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"Oh no it's noting like that!" Jack blurted out, "It's just...I kinda...Well we kinda..."

"Kinda what?" Joshua asked.

"Noel," Shadow asked softly, hating to feel suspicious of his boyfriend but his nervousness kept slipping in. "What's Jack talking about? What did you two do?"

"WE SLEPT TOGETHER OKAY!?" The guardian of fun blurted out, no longer able to handle the interrogating. "WE HAD SEX!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone except the wind and winter spirit shouted, North looking severally disappointed and all three members of the Black family looking pissed off and ready to kill the son of Santa Claus.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Pitch roared, fists clenched and, if Joshua and Jack hadn't hurried to hold him back, he would have clocked that boy square in the jaw.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me Noel?!" Shadow asked and Noel gulped, there was so much pain in the boy's eyes...this had really hurt him...Noel had hurt him.

For some reason, he didn't like the thought of hurting Shadow.

"It didn't mean anything!" Noel said, trying to plead with the halloween spirit.

"So you had sex with Jack and it didn't mean anything?!" Shadow asked, "So sex with random people doesn't mean anything with you!?"

"What? No..."

"How many people have you slept with before?" The dark-haired boy questioned and Noel shifted his weight. Suddenly everything felt really uncomfortable.

"You really want to know?" He asked and sighed when Shadow nodded, "Around...67 I think..."

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" Shadow hissed, climbing out of Noel's bed and going to stand beside his father and brother, "MY DAD WAS RIGHT, YOU ARE A SEX-OBSESSED LITTLE PERVERT!"

"Shadow wait just hear me ou-"

"FUCK YOU, WE'RE DONE!" Shadow hissed, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe how stupid he was to actually believe and listen to that stupid little prick's lies! The 15-year-old spun around to face his father "Let's go home dad..."

Pitch smiled sadly and placed his hand on his youngest child's shoulder. "Okay son, you and your brother go ahead, okay?"

"Okay." Shadow mumbled, focusing down at the floor of Noel's room. Joshua flashed him a comforting smile before wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulders and leading him out of the room and past North and Jack who were having...an interesting conversation.

"NORTH! FOR GODS SAKE JUST BECAUSE WE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION DOES NOT MEAN I'M PREGNANT OR NOEL IS PREGNANT!"

"BUT JACK THE TV ADDS ALWAYS SAY THAT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF CONDOMS ARE NOT USED!"

"NORTH!...STOP WATCHING TV!"

Noel watched Shadow and Joshua leave, a horrible feeling creeping into the pit of his stomach and making him feel completely awful. The wind spirit looked up at Pitch who smirked down at him,

"I've been wanting to do this since you brainwashed my son into hanging around you." The nightmare king said too happily, Noel knew something bad was going to happen...

With the happiest grin imaginable, Pitch punched Noel with force and strength he didn't even no he had! The wind-spirit was sent flying back onto his bed, nose broken and a couple of chips in his front teeth. The dark-haired man grinned evilly down at the boy before barking, "Stay the hell away from my family and my Frost Spirit!" Before storming out of the room and after Joshua and a heartbroken Shadow.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

A/N: Do you think it's moving to fast? Is it okay? Opinions really help guys. Hope you enjoy it.


	16. Chapter 16

_Last Time: "Okay." Shadow mumbled, focusing down at the floor of Noel's room. Joshua flashed him a comforting smile before wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulders and leading him out of the room and past North and Jack who were having...an interesting conversation._

_"NORTH! FOR GODS SAKE JUST BECAUSE WE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION DOES NOT MEAN I'M PREGNANT OR NOEL IS PREGNANT!"_

_"BUT JACK THE TV ADDS ALWAYS SAY THAT IS WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF CONDOMS ARE NOT USED!"_

_"NORTH!...STOP WATCHING TV!"_

_Noel watched Shadow and Joshua leave, a horrible feeling creeping into the pit of his stomach and making him feel completely awful. The wind spirit looked up at Pitch who smirked down at him,_

_"I've been wanting to do this since you brainwashed my son into hanging around you." The nightmare king said too happily, Noel knew something bad was going to happen..._

_With the happiest grin imaginable, Pitch punched Noel with force and strength he didn't even no he had! The wind-spirit was sent flying back onto his bed, nose broken and a couple of chips in his front teeth. The dark-haired man grinned evilly down at the boy before barking, "Stay the hell away from my family and my Frost Spirit!" Before storming out of the room and after Joshua and a heartbroken Shadow._

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

As soon as he was able to shake North, Jack flew back to Burgess and after the Black family. He seriously didn't think that Pitch would listen to him anymore but that wouldn't stop him from trying to explain his actions to the boogeyman and of course, he'd try and comfort Shadow who was probably feeling like hell.

He rode the wind out but for the first time ever, felt incredibly uncomfortable by doing so. Noel controlled the winds and after what had just happened...it no longer felt the same as before, not as fun...

Poor Noel was probably in the worst trouble of his life, although he wouldn't be in as much trouble as the youngest twin of the nightmare king or the guardian of fun.

It actually didn't take long to arrive at the entrance to the Boogeyman's lair, maybe Noel was pushing the winds faster in order to distract himself from the madness or the fact that for the first time ever, Noel hadn't sweet-talked somebody into hopping into his bed and 'Doing the dance with no pants'(Although from the looks of it, he was pretty damn close).

Without bothering to knock or even call out a warning that he was coming down, Jack jumped down into the main room of the lair and started looking around for the nightmare king and his sons.

The frost elf could hear the soft sound of whimpering and even soothing responses. Was Shadow crying? Jack thought about it for a minute, wondering how exactly Pitch was reacting to his son. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who knew how to handle when his kids had emotional brake-downs. Not that Jack could really blame him.

Taking a deep breath, Jack decided to call out and hope that none of the Black family came charging out, ready to snap his neck.

"Shadow? Joshua? Pitch?" He called out, voice echoing off of the walls and bouncing around the many hallways and chambers of the dark and incredibly cold hide-out.

"Go away Frost!" Shadow was the only one to respond, normally calm and relaxed voice gone fierce and surprisingly terrifying. Jack actually jumped when he heard it.

"Shadow I'm sorry, But you have to understand that it was before Noel and you got together and he-"

"He doesn't care about you, you know that? Think about it, he was always there giving you rides on the wind but he never spoke to you until you looked appealing to him. You were just a little toy to him, everyone are little toys to him! Noel's incapable of love!" Shadow boomed back, voice bouncing off the walls and Jack become to look around, hoping for any sign of where the Halloween spirit would be.

"A little harsh don't you think?" He asked, "Look I made a mistake with Noel, I shouldn't have...you know but we can't do something about it now."

"Don't talk to me Jack, I want you to leave this place right the hell now before I have to use my powers! Don't act like I won't, because after the shit day I've had i'd do anything to use 'em!"

"Shadow this isn't you talking, you don't really mean any of that, you're just really upset. Have some time to calm down and then, we can go get ice-cream!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shadow hissed, voice gone completely demonic sounding, sending shivers up and down Jack's spine. The guardian backed up against one of the walls, Shadow was beginning to really scare him now...

"Jack," Someone placed their hand on the eighteen year old's shoulder and he jumped, spinning around with his staff ready to freeze whoever it was. He had never been happier to see Pitch Black in all his life.

"Pitch!" He said with a smile despite feeling guilty about the pain he'd put the boogeyman's son threw, "Pitch something's wrong with Shadow, why's he acting like that!"

Pitch sighed disappointingly, "Shadow's powers...they're stronger then anything I've ever seen and easily triggered into horrible fits of rage and disaster when my son is angry and upset...this is why I tried to keep him here, so he wouldn't become a problem and he wouldn't have his feelings hurt. I only wanted him to be okay, to live without worrying about him becoming a problem that the guardians would be taken care of. Noel might have just ruined my son's only chance of not being locked up for years or being destroyed for 'The good of the world'."

"Pitch," Jack said softly, "You were keeping them from living the lives they wanted, they were already locked up."

"Being locked up is better then being dead."


	17. Chapter 17

_Last Time: "Jack," Someone placed their hand on the eighteen year old's shoulder and he jumped, spinning around with his staff ready to freeze whoever it was. He had never been happier to see Pitch Black in all his life._

_"Pitch!" He said with a smile despite feeling guilty about the pain he'd put the boogeyman's son threw, "Pitch something's wrong with Shadow, why's he acting like that!"_

_Pitch sighed disappointingly, "Shadow's powers….they're stronger then anything I've ever seen and easily triggered into horrible fits of rage and disaster when my son is angry and upset…this is why I tried to keep him here, so he wouldn't become a problem and he wouldn't have his feelings hurt. I only wanted him to be okay, to live without worrying about him becoming a problem that the guardians would be taken care of. Noel might have just ruined my son's only chance of not being locked up for years or being destroyed for 'The good of the world'."_

_"Pitch," Jack said softly, "You were keeping them from living the lives they wanted, they were already locked up."_

_"Being locked up is better then being dead."_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Joshua had never liked seeing his little brother upset for two different reasons, One: It was a big-brother thing and it really bugged him to see anything or anyone mess with with family and Two: Shadow would turn into this** _creature_** that radiated power and reminded him waaaaaaaay too much of that little girl from _the exorcism_.

It was disturbing even to be in the same room with Shadow when he was like this!

At the moment, the younger twin was sleeping to see if that would calm him down but Joshua could see that it wasn't making any real difference, he could even see the power radiating from his twin!

Father had left a few minutes ago, gone to get rid of the Frost spirit who had come to see the damage done to the already self-conscious son of the nightmare king. Joshua couldn't blame him though, he would have done the same thing if he was in Jack's position.

Honestly, Joshua was kinda on Jack's side instead of his twin's, of course he wouldn't say that out loud and risk getting Shadow mad at him!

...But Noel and Shadow weren't together then and it wasn't like at the time Noel had any interest in the halloween prince.

So really, Shadow didn't have any reason to be upset at Jack Frost...Noel yes, but not Jack.

"Don't worry bro," Joshua said softly as he looked down at his brother's sleeping form. "I'm going to fix all this so you don't literally blow up."

He rose from his spot at the end of his brother's bed and headed towards the door, making a mental note to grab a jacket before leaving. He wanted to actually be warm on this visit to the North Pole.

Ofcourse, with his luck, something was going to go wrong and he'd probably end up lying in a snowbank.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"So what brings you here," Sissy asked when she saw her old friend sitting at the bar, "You didn't bring _him_ did you?" **  
**

"No," Noel said as he looked into his Demon's Blood. "We broke up."

"Oh." Sissy said softly, "So I don't have to worry about the boogeyman bursting in and threatening me again right?"

"Well you don't," Noel said with a smirk, looking up from his drink. "But I think that he's still out to get me. That son of a bitch actually punched me in the face when he found out we broke up!"

"That all that happened?"

"Well," The wind spirit confessed, "He did kinda walk in on me and Shadow when we were fooling around...in my house...after they had a fight...and Shadow may or may not have slept over in my bed with me."

"So you two fucked?" Sissy asked, leaning across the bar and flashing a smug smirk.

"Naw' he only jerked me off."

"Well it's better then nothing right?" Sissy chuckled, "So you want some drinks? It's on the house, in celebration of no longer having to worry about Pitch beating you up for banging his son!"

Noel grinned, this was exactly what he needed to forget about that creepy goth kid! Drinks and one-night-sides!

"Bring on the booze baby!" He laughed, throwing his head back and his grin growing.

"Oh your in for a good night my buddy!" Sissy laughed in return as she started to fix some more Demon's Blood for her friend.

Still grinning, Noel chugged down the rest of his first demon's blood. This was just what he needed, to be back in his element with loud music that pounded into your skull, girls and boys in sexy outfits, dancing that would be rated M if it were ever shown on TV and drinks that got you so hammered that you'd be drunk for the next week!

Noel was already beginning to forget Shadow Black and his chocolate black eyes and his beautiful multi-colored hair and his silver piercings and the way he always smiled like vanilla...

Yep, Noel was already beginning to forget all about the spirit of Halloween...

What? He really was!


	18. Chapter 18

_Last Time: "So what brings you here," Sissy asked when she saw her old friend sitting at the bar, "You didn't bring him did you?" _

_"No," Noel said as he looked into his Demon's Blood. "We broke up."_

_"Oh." Sissy said softly, "So I don't have to worry about the boogeyman bursting in and threatening me again right?"_

_"Well you don't," Noel said with a smirk, looking up from his drink. "But I think that he's still out to get me. That son of a bitch actually punched me in the face when he found out we broke up!"_

_"That all that happened?"_

_"Well," The wind spirit confessed, "He did kinda walk in on me and Shadow when we were fooling around...in my house...after they had a fight...and Shadow may or may not have slept over in my bed with me."_

_"So you two fucked?" Sissy asked, leaning across the bar and flashing a smug smirk._

_"Naw' he only jerked me off."_

_"Well it's better then nothing right?" Sissy chuckled, "So you want some drinks? It's on the house, in celebration of no longer having to worry about Pitch beating you up for banging his son!"_

_Noel grinned, this was exactly what he needed to forget about that creepy goth kid! Drinks and one-night-sides!_

_"Bring on the booze baby!" He laughed, throwing his head back and his grin growing._

_"Oh your in for a good night my buddy!" Sissy laughed in return as she started to fix some more Demon's Blood for her friend._

_Still grinning, Noel chugged down the rest of his first demon's blood. This was just what he needed, to be back in his element with loud music that pounded into your skull, girls and boys in sexy outfits, dancing that would be rated M if it were ever shown on TV and drinks that got you so hammered that you'd be drunk for the next week!_

_Noel was already beginning to forget Shadow Black and his chocolate black eyes and his beautiful multi-colored hair and his silver piercings and the way he always smiled like vanilla..._

_Yep, Noel was already beginning to forget all about the spirit of Halloween..._

_What? He really was!_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Never before had Noel woken up after a night of drunken partying and felt regret and shame for his actions. This was a first for him...luckily feeling ashamed of yourself and sneaking out from the person you had drunk, anonymous sex with isn't that different then waking up early and sneaking out from the person you had a one night stand with or else Noel would have been in trouble.

He didn't remember when he'd met the guy or how drunk he'd been when they'd locked eyes and decided to bone, and he didn't know anything about this guy other then one thing, one stupid little thing that made Noel feel sick!

This guy looked an awful lot like Shadow.

He had jet-black hair with purple streaks kinda like Shadow's only with less colors and he had pale skin, not as pale as Shadow's had been but still pale enough for a person to notice. He had lots of piercings too even though he looked too young for them...Noel groaned and hoped to god that this guy was 18. That was all he needed, his dad and the others guardians and the man in the moon coming after him for doing the dance with no pants with a kid.

...Noel didn't understand why 14-17 year olds counted as kids, they were teens but for some reason, no one could understand it!

Had he chosen this boy for a reason? Had he seen this boy dancing at the bone-yard and in a drunken state was reminded of his desire and lust for the son of the nightmare king and decided to have the next best thing, a look-a-like?

No...this couldn't be happening to him...it wasn't possible! There was no way that Noel had actually_ fallen_ for that boy!

Okay...there had to be ways to tell if he actually loved him right? He remembered reading some where that a few signs that you were in love were:

1. Getting this weird feeling whenever you thought of them.

2. Being constantly reminded of them by everything.

3. You can picture them and you doing stuff you always wanted to do together.

4. It's hard for you to imagine never meeting or living without them.

5. You have a growing desire to make them happy.

Alright...Noel could work with these rules...He could figure everything from these. Whenever he thought of the younger boy he did feel a little funny, but hey that was just lust right? It wasn't love...and maybe he did see that stupid little prince of Halloween everywhere but that could just be a coincident...and he'd taken the younger boy to a amusement park like he'd always wanted to...but that was just him satisfying his own wants...and he couldn't stop thinking about him...and maybe he felt kinda bad about what went down between them...

Noel's eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror as he came to a realization: Noel Claus, known sex-addict and player, was in love with Shadow Black, the youngest child of the boogeyman, prince of Halloween. And, to make things worse, Noel had blown the only chance he'd ever have with the boy.

"Oh damn!" Noel shouted angrily and slammed the door to the stranger's bedroom close behind him. This had to happen to him didn't it? Was Manny or Cupid trying to teach him a lesson about feelings by doing this to him?! Was this some kind of sick joke or something!? Noel Claus couldn't love, he could only lust! "Damn it all to hell!"


	19. Chapter 19

_Last time: Alright...Noel could work with these rules...He could figure everything from these. Whenever he thought of the younger boy he did feel a little funny, but hey that was just lust right? It wasn't love...and maybe he did see that stupid little prince of Halloween everywhere but that could just be a coincident...and he'd taken the younger boy to a amusement park like he'd always wanted to...but that was just him satisfying his own wants...and he couldn't stop thinking about him...and maybe he felt kinda bad about what went down between them..._

_Noel's eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror as he came to a realization: Noel Claus, known sex-addict and player, was in love with Shadow Black, the youngest child of the boogeyman, prince of Halloween. And, to make things worse, Noel had blown the only chance he'd ever have with the boy._

_"Oh damn!" Noel shouted angrily and slammed the door to the stranger's bedroom close behind him. This had to happen to him didn't it? Was Manny or Cupid trying to teach him a lesson about feelings by doing this to him?! Was this some kind of sick joke or something!? Noel Claus couldn't love, he could only lust! "Damn it all to hell!"_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"I'm going to strangle Jack when i get back home," Joshua groaned and surfaced from a large pile of snow, his pale skin turning a very light shade of blue and shivering from the intense cold. "I mean it this time, I'm going to kill him!"

Honestly, it was the North Pole! Couldn't Jack give this place some time off from the frosty-ness and spare poor, wayward teenagers from acidently falling into snowbanks while traveling threw shadows?

Nope? Okay then.

Joshua stood up, brushing the large clumps of snow from his clothes and his hair and then started stomping towards North's place. It was a long walk and the air was insanely cold.

As of late, Josh decided that he hated the cold and the snow and the icy winds of the north pole.

If he could, Joshua would never return to this place. If he ever had to have a meeting with the guardian of wonder (Josh couldn't see this happening but it was a slight possibility.) then he'd have to lug his fat butt down to the lair.

Maybe the cold was just getting to him, maybe it would all be forgotten when Josh was warm again and all these horrible, frozen winds howled outside where they couldn't get to him. Maybe but maybe he could hold grudges for long periods of time just like his dad and his brother.

Joshua would cross that bridge when he got to it though.

"North?" He called out as he trudged up the front steps to North's work-shop, "Noel? Are you guys here?" He looked around, trying to see if anyone was home.

"Come on guys, I just want to talk!" The spirit of Halloween called out again, "Promise! I just want to talk to you guys!"

Not even five seconds later, North appeared at the door.

The guardian of wonder looked drained out, tired and even a little bit...ashamed. What could be bugging him though? Was he really taking it so hard, that his son was a man-whore and the teen he kinda sorta adopted had banged? It wasn't that big a deal...was it?

He looked down at Joshua and almost immediately, shut the door in his face.

For a minute, Joshua stood there in complete shock. Had North really just shut the door in his face like that? Like some diva who didn't want to deal with crazed fans and paparazzi? For gods sake he was the guardian of Wonder, not sass!

"North!" Joshua shouted and started knocking loudly on the wooden door, "North let me in!"

"You have reached life model decoy of North, please leave message after beep." The older man said on the other side of the door, "Beep!"

"I know it's you North, now let me in!"

"Why do you care so much?" North asked, having run out of ideas to get rid of the young spirit standing stubbornly outside his front door. After all, this was a son of Pitch black and if he was anything like his father and brother, he wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"I'm trying to make everything okay between Shadow and Noel," The older twin explained. "I'm trying to make sure that this relationship, wither or not it was a good one and wither or not they'll stick together, won't end with Shadow accidentally destroying the universe because he tried to make himself a snack. My brother's powers are out of control thanks to your son and now I have to fix everything!"

The door creaked open slowly and North's head poked out, "...You say that your brother's out of control and needs help?"

Joshua nodded, "If we don't do something soon then something might happen...something real bad."


	20. Chapter 20

_Last Time: "North!" Joshua shouted and started knocking loudly on the wooden door, "North let me in!"_

_"You have reached life model decoy of North, please leave message after beep." The older man said on the other side of the door, "Beep!"_

_"I know it's you North, now let me in!" _

_"Why do you care so much?" North asked, having run out of ideas to get rid of the young spirit standing stubbornly outside his front door. After all, this was a son of Pitch black and if he was anything like his father and brother, he wouldn't be leaving any time soon._

_"I'm trying to make everything okay between Shadow and Noel," The older twin explained. "I'm trying to make sure that this relationship, wither or not it was a good one and wither or not they'll stick together, won't end with Shadow accidentally destroying the universe because he tried to make himself a snack. My brother's powers are out of control thanks to your son and now I have to fix everything!"_

_The door creaked open slowly and North's head poked out, "…You say that your brother's out of control and needs help?"_

_Joshua nodded, "If we don't do something soon then something might happen…something real bad."_

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" The nice young lady working in the super-store asked the boy looking around her shop. He'd been there for a while and at first, she was convinced he knew what he was looking for but know it was clear to her that this guy was completely lost.

"Yeah...Uh...I'm looking for a gift to make up for something stupid I did and never told anyone about, so when my boyfriend found out about it, he was pissed enough to brake up with me." Noel took a quick look around. "...Do you have any cards for that?"

"No and I'm pretty sure that there's no place in town where you can buy one for that." The lady said, a little taken back by the boy's willingness to be so open about what was going down.

"Well...then maybe there's something here he might like." Noel said, "Shadow likes music, do you have any CDS or records or sheet music of something?"

"We do have some CDS on sale. What kind of music does your boyfriend like?"

"He's really into My Chemical Romance I think, and Fun. I don't supposed you have any around here?"

The lady nodded and turned on heel, headed towards the back of the store. "I'll go check storage."

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Noel called after her with a smile. This was really beginning to look good, like he might have really had a shot getting Shadow back. After being a whore for so many years, maybe it was finally time to take it easy and do everything one relationship at a time. And at the minute, he really wanted to be with Shadow.

As funny as it was, Noel had really come to love Shadow Black.

With a happy grin, he leaned back against the counter of the check-out-desk. He'd get Shadow back, he'd get Shadow back and then they'd be all happy and stuff. They could be that annoying looking hipster couple who wore watching shirts and knew all their favorite things and would do cute little things for each other.

He and Shadow could be the cheesiest couple ever and they'd be happy while doing those cheep couple-y things!

It was hard to think that one day you're all about sex and partying and underage drinking and then one person, _one person_, could change all that and make you better.

Noel was busy in his thoughts when he noticed that there was another teenager in the store, giving him the snake eyes. The candy-haired teen glared back at the other boy in return, he was well-built with tanned skin and lots of tattoos on his arms, neck and legs. The boy's hair was a dark black with silver highlights. He looked like someone you might find in a goth porn magazine.

"Whatcha' want?" Noel asked and the other male quickly looked away, averting his red eyes so he was now looking at a rack of potato chips.

"Hmm? You mean me?" The boy asked innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit, you were just glaring at me!" Noel barked and the boy didn't even bother looking back at him.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." The boy said with a smile. Noel instantly recognized it as one of smugness.

Noel turned away, noticing that the girl who'd been waiting on him was coming back out carrying some CDs. He cared if a little creep was trying to weird him out.

The son of the guardian of wonder purchased the CDs and hurried off to wrap them and then find the son of the boogeyman.

**ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG**

Cosik watched as the son of Santa Claus left the store with something tucked under his arm. So everything would be right on track with his plan !

"Do you need anything?" The same lady who had waited on Noel asked him who nodded in return,

"I would like to purchase some roses, a combination of Red, black and white and some of those tasty chocolate clusters." Cosik said with a polite grin.

This made the lady grin, "Out to win someone's heart?"

Cosik laughed, "You have no idea."


	21. NOTICE

So as you may have realized I haven't updated for quite some time, In case you're wondering what's happened, I have hit writer's block and completely forgotten where I was going with this story. I promise to update soon but until then I'm going to work on other projects including my own original series.

Until then, see you around.


End file.
